<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MCYT Oneshots - Platonic Edition. by Bo_does_stuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350026">MCYT Oneshots - Platonic Edition.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bo_does_stuff/pseuds/Bo_does_stuff'>Bo_does_stuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(as in it’s all platonic and I Love You is said in a friendship way), ALSO THERE IS ESPECIALLY NO SHIPPING OF TOMMY AND TUBBO, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author writing to comfort themselves LMAO, Best Friends, Comfort, Cute, DON’T SHIP REAL PEOPLE THAT’S YUCKY, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Deaf Character, Deaf Tubbo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gaming, Gen, Minecraft, Most of this is just Sleepy Bois Inc ngl lol, Multi, No Romance, No Smut, Not all of these include multiple people lol, Not shipping - Freeform, One Big Happy Family, One Shot, Other, Phil is basically Tommy and Wilbur and Techno and Tubbo’s dad lol, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Romance, Platonic Soulmates, SBI and Tubbo, Short One Shot, Sleepovers, Sleepy Bois Inc. - Freeform, THESE R ALL FRIENDSHIP ONESHOTS, THEY’RE MINORS AND U GUYS NEED TO RESPECT THAT, Teenagers, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Wilbur, Tubbo should officially be a member of SBI smh :(, YouTubers - Freeform, alternative universe, mcyt - Freeform, platonic, tubbo and tommy are best friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bo_does_stuff/pseuds/Bo_does_stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, I’m not entirely sure how this works yet but I wanted to write some stuff about these guys! It’s all platonic, so please don’t get angry at me lol!</p>
<p>This is more for my personal comfort to be honest; but I will be taking requests!</p>
<p>I’ll add more tags as I create more content.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy whatever this is haha :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, This is all platonic - Relationship, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction? Idk lol.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey there, welcome to the book! This is just a short little introduction part to let you guys know what the rules are for requesting and what types of things I will and won’t write.</p><p>First off, I’d like to start by stating the most important thing to note: <strong>These are all platonic! Not shipping!</strong></p><p>I’d like to particularly emphasise this point because I’m planning on writing quite a bit about Tommy and Tubbo, and I do not want to upset anyone by writing this. So I’m stating it clearly now that, whether the people being written about have stated that shipping is okay or not, absolutely nothing about these oneshots shall be either not platonically romantic or sexual in any way. </p><p>On a similar subject to what has been stated above, if any of the people written about in these stories <em>ever</em> state that they’re uncomfortable by the content, I shall remove it asap. I shall also not be using anyone’s real names when writing about them (unless, of course, the name they use online is the same as their real name (Like George, for example.)) (E.g. I will only ever refer to Dream as Dream; not Clay, or Skeppy as Skeppy; not Zak.)</p><p>Okay, now that that’s out of the way.. On to the stuff about requests!</p><p>
  <strong>What I <em>will</em> write:</strong>
</p><p>-Fluff! That super sweet friend/family bond. Maybe two friends falling asleep in each other’s arms? Or maybe SBI all being the happy family they are? Or perhaps some funny stuff about the boys messing around on the SMP? It’s up to you!</p><p>-Angst! Sad stuff. Maybe someone got hurt? Or maybe there’s another war/it’s based around the things that occurred on the SMP? Or, potentially, some of our favourite duos get into an argument? These can end either badly or goodly, and can easily be finished off with some fluff to help put our minds at ease. Again, you guys can request whatever you like! (Do be aware that some subjects may be triggering or upsetting to some people, however, and put a trigger warning before requesting anything drastic!)</p><p>-Alternative Universe(s)! That’s right, anything you can think of as long as it stays within the guidelines of what I’m willing to write! This can be something like a supernatural AU, for example; so maybe your favourite person is a mermaid/merman or a werewolf? It could also be a high school AU; maybe you want all of your favourite people to go to school/live in the same town as each other? Or it could even be a <strong>(platonic/friendship)</strong> soulmate AU, where your two favourite people are decided to be best friends forever? It’s completely up to your imagination!</p><p>
  <strong>What I <em>will not</em> write:</strong>
</p><p>-Smut. Anything <em>at all</em> sexual. It’s not happening. Not in this book. Mainly because these are <strong>real people with real emotions and preferences.</strong> So I would feel horrible writing something like that about any of them. Also because I am including Tommy and Tubbo in this book and they are both <strong>minors</strong>, which means I absolutely do not want to associate them with <em>anything</em> even remotely sexual.</p><p>-Fully Romantic Relationships. Again, I shall emphasise the point that all relationships in this book are <strong>platonic</strong> so I shall not be writing anything that establishes any kind of further relationship than close friendship or family. I will, however, say that if you wish to interpret certain parts/oneshots as more non platonically romantic; I shall not stop you from doing so. Just please do not request any confirmation of that kind of relationship in any of the oneshots.</p><p>-R*pe/non-con(whether it only be implied or not). This is probably one of the only specific things I will not write that fall under the “angst” category. I do not wish to write about any real people in this light, despite every event in this book being fictional.</p><p>That’s it! That’s all you need to know. Please bear in mind that this is also my first time using AO3 so the first few chapters might potentially be sloppy haha!</p><p>Bye bye for now! Please do comment your requests below 💕</p><p>-Ollie✨</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sleepover At Tubbo’s (Tommy and Tubbo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy and Tubbo finally plan to meet up irl for the first time, and they’re both ecstatic. This oneshot contains that very special moment✨</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day I’d been waiting for. The day I’d been thinking about since just after I’d met my best friend online. I was finally going to be face to face with Tubbo; and I couldn’t wait. </p><p>I shifted in my seat at the dining table restlessly, eating my breakfast as quickly as I possibly could. I would’ve skipped it if it weren’t for my mum insisting I ate before I left, to which I had protested against with the argument that dad could stop at McDonald’s on the way there or something. The idea had quickly been shut down when my dad reasoned that it would take longer to stop somewhere than to just get it done now. </p><p>“Tommy, slow down! You still have five hours until you’re supposed to be there. You don’t have to rush. I’m sure your friend will understand that you needed to eat. Besides, you’re not going anywhere until your father’s ready go too,” My mother scolded from across the table, rolling her eyes at me in false disappointment. </p><p>I slowed down my actions hesitantly and smiled at her words. She had a point; there was no reason to rush. Especially if I’d still have to wait for my dad to get ready before we could leave anyway. “Sorry mum, got too excited.” I apologised and laughed slightly.</p><p>She just shook her head and smiled softly as she stood up, grabbing our now empty plates and walking into the kitchen. She put the plates in the dishwasher before she turned to look at me again. “Have you packed everything? You’re staying a few nights so I hope you’ve got everything you need.” </p><p>I shrugged and stood up, walking to the doorway and leaning against the doorframe. “I think so. I should be set.” I replied, a smile finding it’s way onto my lips. “I can’t wait to finally see him.” </p><p>“I know Tommy, it’s all you’ve been going on about since we first said we’d arrange something.” She laughed and I rolled my eyes, scoffing in slight disapproval in response to her statement. “I’m glad you’re excited. You deserve this; you’ve been working so hard at school lately and your father and I are both so proud of you.” She spoke quietly.</p><p>I scrunched my nose in false disgust and turned away from her as I replied. “Yeah, yeah, okay. Enough sappy stuff. I’m gonna go get my stuff now.” I snorted, walking off down the hallway and upstairs to grab my things. </p><p>I sat down at my desk and grabbed my phone, opening it up and checking my notifications. I checked Twitter and laughed at Tubbo’s latest tweet. It read: <strong>”I am going to meet up with TommyInnit today. He is my best friend. We are best friends.”</strong></p><p>I thought before I replied with <strong>” I am going to show you my vlog gun”</strong>, laughing when I got a reply in less than two minutes from Tubbo saying <strong>”what about vlog knife?”</strong>, to which I replied with <strong>”depends how much you struggle”</strong>. I got another reply soon after, <strong>”POGGERS I WISH TO SEE BOTH!”</strong></p><p>I quickly messaged him, wanting to let him know that I’d be on my way soon.</p><p><strong>Me - 6:41am:</strong> Hey dude!!!!! Today’s the day!!!!</p><p><strong>Tubbo_ - 6:42am:</strong> I know! Im excited to see you :)</p><p><strong>Me - 6:42am:</strong> My dad’s just finishing up getting ready and then we’ll be on our way, I think.</p><p><strong>Tubbo_ - 6:43am:</strong> Poggers! Let me nkow when youre gonna be here ^-^</p><p><strong>Me - 6:44am:</strong> Will do!!!!!! See you later!! :)</p><p><strong>Me- 6:44am:</strong> Also ur spelling sucks lol</p><p>
  <strong>Read - 6:45am</strong>
</p><p>I pocketed my phone when Tubbo didn’t reply and stood up. I grabbed my bags quickly and rushed downstairs, grinning when I saw my parents standing by the front door and talking quietly. “Ready to go?” My dad asked and smiled back at me happily.</p><p>“Hell yeah I am! Let’s go!” I replied, jumping down the last two stairs and passing my parents as I stepped outside. </p><p>The air was cool as it came into contact with my skin, drawing only a slight shiver from me as I put my bags into the boot of car. There was a gentle orange hue from the sunrise and clouds scattered across the quickly brightening sky. It definitely looked like it’d be a warm day once the sun finally rose. </p><p>My dad and I got into the car and waved at my mum as we left the driveway, shouting “goodbye”s and “see you later”s before we finally hit the road. There wasn’t much noise other than my dad asking the occasional question about Tubbo and the radio playing random songs, the drive being peaceful and seemingly going by quickly due to my excitement. At one point I did take out my phone and film a little for the eventual vlog that I’d post to my channel, though. </p><p>After a few hours we were pulling into an unfamiliar neighbourhood, the sun having risen completely a while ago. “You ready?” My father asked from beside me, watching as I shifted about in my seat nervously. </p><p>I nodded and smiled softly. “Yeah, yeah. I’m good. Just.. very overwhelmed. I can’t quite believe this is happening,” I laughed and my dad joined in. </p><p>“You’ll be fine, Tommy. I can tell you’re good friends.” He spoke quietly and patted me on the back once, to which I nodded.</p><p>I sent Tubbo a quick text, making sure he was ready for me to arrive.</p><p><strong>Me - 12:34pm:</strong> I’m here! You’re good for me to come over, yeah?</p><p><strong>Tubbo_ - 12:36pm:</strong> Holy shit rlly?? Yeah dude, I’ll meet you outside. One sec.</p><p>I smiled at his reply and got out of the car quickly. I made my way over to his house and my face immediately lit up at the sight of my best friend walking down his driveway towards me. I sped up my pace, now running at the smaller boy, and when we met in the middle we embraced each other in a tight hug. My eyes shut comfortably for a moment at the feeling of having my best friend right here with me before we pulled away to take in the other’s presence. We both broke out into a fit of laughter as our eyes met, unsure of what to say now that we were finally in front of each other. </p><p>“Hi Tommy,” The older boy spoke when we finally stopped laughing, breathless.</p><p>“Hey there Tubbo. It’s nice to see you.” I replied happily, smile never leaving my face.</p><p>He grinned and nodded. “Same to you.” He paused, “So, are you coming inside?” He questioned.</p><p>I let out a small giggle. “Of course. I’m exhausted,” We both laughed at my words, the air around us feeling light.</p><p>
  <em>We were finally able to be with each other in the real world, and neither of us could be happier.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this one’s okay for the first part! I really love writing these two, it’s so much fun and wayyy different from writing the usual stuff I do in other fandoms. Remember, requests are still open! So do feel free to comment if you have anything you want me to write. 💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Be Safer Next Time (Phil, Tommy, Wilbur, Tubbo & Techno)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a “family” fic! Basically, Phil adopted Wil, Tommy, Tubbo and Techno and they all live together. They’ve all been siblings for a while, as Phil began building his little family when he was about 22. Phil adopted Tommy first (when Tommy was 6, 10 years ago), Wilbur second (he was 16, 8 years ago), Tubbo third (he was 11, 5 years ago), and Techno is the most recent (he was 18, 3 years ago.).</p>
<p>In this oneshot, Tommy and Tubbo decide to go out on an adventure to get food for their family. But Tommy ends up getting hurt and Tubbo has to save him. Tommy is lucky that his brothers are all so helpful, and he’s fixed up in no time💕</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Potential trigger warning for drowning!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two youngest of the Sleepy Boys family laughed together as Tommy, the taller of the two boys, accidentally tripped over the bags they’d previously packed for their day’s adventures. “Tommy, you idiot! How’d you even manage that?” Tubbo exclaimed, laughing harder at the sight of his brother’s face darkening in embarrassment.</p>
<p>Tommy huffed and sat up, rolling his eyes at his older brother. “Whatever! It’s not my fault you put the fuckin’ bags in the way..” He grumbled, clearly not as amused now that he was being made fun of. He stood up and brushed himself off as Tubbo stopped laughing, picking up the bag he’d tripped over just moments ago and heaving it onto his shoulders.</p>
<p>Their attention was quickly drawn to the staircase as their oldest brother, Wilbur, stumbled down into the living room. “Thanks for waking me up, you little shits..” He mumbled tiredly, but there was no real aggression in his voice. He sat down on the sofa and looked up at the two curiously. “You guys going to get food? I thought dad was doing that?” He questioned.</p>
<p>Tommy rolled his eyes, clearly about to complain about Phil. Tubbo shrugged and interrupted the blonde boy before he could wake Techno up too. “Yeah, he was going to, but then something came up in L’Manburg, apparently. Thought you knew about it?” He explained quietly. It wasn’t particularly early, but Techno tended to stay up too late for his own good so Tubbo wasn’t eager to let Tommy interrupt the little sleep he actually got.</p>
<p>Wilbur thought for a moment before he let out a small “ohh” and smiled at his little brothers. “I know what you’re on about, yes.” He paused, “Is he still here? Or did he leave already?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Still here. I think he’s out in the garden. Why?” Tubbo spoke, ignoring how Tommy was shifting on his feet beside him, clearly eager to get going already.</p>
<p>The older boy shrugged dismissively. “Just wanted to ask if I could go with him.” Wilbur looked over at the youngest. “I better let you two go, Tommy looks like he’s gonna explode if you guys don’t get out there soon,” He laughed, the others joining in.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna start stabbing shit if you don’t let us go now, Wil!” Tommy joked, groaning dramatically to emphasise his point.</p>
<p>He only received an eye roll in response, the tallest of the three clearly unamused. “Okay, go on then. Stay safe boys, I’ll let Phil and Techno know you’ve left. Remember to be back before dinner.” He stated and stood up to mess with the two’s hair, laughing at the way Tommy pushed his hand away in false disgust.</p>
<p>“Can you, like, not? That’s <em>so</em> annoying..” He grumbled, but the words didn’t meet his expression; a smile lingering on his lips.</p>
<p>Wilbur chuckled and shook his head. “Love you too, Tommy..” He muttered happily.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.. Come on Tubbo! Let’s go!”</p>
<p>Suddenly, the shortest boy was being pulled out of the house by his wrist as he squeaked out a small “goodbye Wilbur!” Before he was dragged down the dirt pathway that lead to the woods by his blonde brother.</p>
<p>After walking for a while, having killed a few animals and harvested a few plants for food along the way, they came across a river. It wasn’t far from their house, Tubbo had concluded, because they had been heading back in the right direction when they came across it. Tommy’s blue eyes widened in curiosity at the rushing water, clearly getting an idea. “I bet I can get across in one jump,” The blonde boy challenged playfully.</p>
<p>Tubbo looked at the river, then back at Tommy, then back at the river, skeptically. “I dunno.. Doesn’t seem like a good idea. What if you slip? You can’t swim, Tommy. I don’t want you to hurt yourself..” He reasoned with the younger boy. It did look like the water was pretty deep, and it was moving <em>fast</em>. Not to mention how the river was clearly far too wide to make the jump; even if Tommy was 6’3”. “I hate to say it, but you’re no Dream. There’s no way you’ll make it,” He added after a moment of silence. </p>
<p>“Come on Tubbo! I’m not <em>stupid</em>, I can do this! You just gotta believe in me. I’m a strong man.” Tommy attempted to reason, frustration quickly building up as his brother shook his head.</p>
<p>“No, Tommy. Absolutely not. You’re sixteen, you’re not <em>that</em> strong,” He paused for a moment to think. “We can follow the river for a while and if it thins out I’ll think about-“ But Tommy was already running towards the crashing water, letting out a loud yell of disagreement over what the brown haired boy was saying. “Tommy, no! Don’t-!” </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>CRASH!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Tubbo’s breath hitched as Tommy attempted to grab at the opposite river bank, his entire lower body engulfed in the rushing water. “Tommy!” He yelled out in fear as the younger boy’s hand slipped and he fell back into the water, crashing his head against a jagged rock at the edge as his entire body sunk under the cold water.</p>
<p>Tommy’s vision blurred as he felt the impact of the rock, and suddenly the river was pulling and grabbing at him, taking him under into it’s icy hands. The water in front of his eyes was flooding with red, and in the daze he’d slipped into from the harsh hit, he barely registered that it was his own blood. His hearing phased in and out, and he could briefly make out the sound of his brother yelling his name from above the surface, but it was quickly overtaken by the sound of rushing water. His body felt awfully heavy, and he had the single thought of now <em>nice</em> it would be to just take a nap. Just to let himself slip away, his limbs going limp and the pain in his head disappearing while he rested, merely something to worry about later. </p>
<p>But his peace didn’t last long, however, when suddenly there were flashes of.. pink..? In his vision, and his body desperately attempted to register what it was that was now in front of him. The blurry thing was suddenly grasping him, pulling him closer; taking him out of the silent daze he’d been in as he floated along in the water. His vision was phasing between a blurry mess of different colours and pure darkness; unconsciousness attempting to fog his mind. He felt the thing, which he’d now identified as a person, hold him under his legs with one arm and under his arms with the other, swiftly pulling him upwards and out of the icy grip of the liquid that had been surrounding him. He slipped into the darkness for a moment.</p>
<p>He was on the floor now. He could hear muffled yelling, all of the voices sounding rather familiar yet too far away to identify. He was soaked. And freezing. His whole body ached and there was some sort of pressure on his chest, as if someone was hitting him. <em>That hurts..</em> he thought, voices finally registering in his head. Was that.. <em>Wilbur</em>..? His voice was close, presumably near where his head was laying on the grassy floor. He could also hear Tubbo, <em>is he crying? No, that’s not good.</em> He didn’t like it when Tubbo cried. Was he crying because of him? He wasn’t sure, but he felt like he needed to reassure him. Techno’s voice was also there; it was closest to him. Tommy decided that he must be the one putting pressure on his chest, but why? He still couldn’t figure it out. He was too tired to think about it, though.</p>
<p>It felt like seconds had passed when he finally opened his eyes again, his chest burning and tears falling down his cheeks as he heaved. He turned over to the side, heaving and coughing up.. <em>water</em>..? How did that get there? He wasn’t supposed to cough up water, was he? He didn’t have time to dwell on it however, because he was quickly pulled into a tight embrace by three familiar people. </p>
<p>“Tommy! Oh my god, I thought you were going to die! You <em>idiot</em>!” He heard Tubbo’s voice first, it was scratchy and sounded as though he’d been yelling. Or crying. Maybe he’d been doing both, Tommy didn’t know. </p>
<p>“You are so stupid sometimes, I swear! What were you thinking?! You could’ve killed yourself, Tommy!” Wilbur spoke next, his tone angry and concerned. He seemed to be more composed than the youngest of the three surrounding him, but was still visibly upset.</p>
<p>Techno spoke up last, his voice only slightly faltering as he attempted to express his concern. “That wasn’t very pogchamp of you, Tommy. Please don’t scare us like that again.” And, even through the panic the four siblings had just experienced, all of them began to laugh at the statement.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry guys. That was pretty dumb of me,” He admitted, his face flushing in embarrassment of his own actions. “But I’m absolutely freezing. And everything hurts. Can we go home, please?” He smiled weakly, the exhaustion finally setting in now that he’d reassured his family he was okay.</p>
<p>“Yeah, let’s go home. I’m sure dad is worried sick.” Wilbur replied quietly, a small smile on his lips as he watched Tommy sigh contently at the idea of being back in the comfort of their home, and not on this cold and damp river bank.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Request - Hope You’re Okay (Tubbo + Sleepy Bois Inc.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo gets caught in a mob herd and is heavily injured. He gets chased into a river and ends up needing Tommy, Wilbur, Techno and Phil to save him. Set in the same universe as “Be Safer Next Time”! &lt;3</p>
<p>(Also, they do have phones in this universe! The Sleepy Bois live in the woods just off of L’Manburg, which (in this book) is a little town that the members of the Dream SMP live in. It’s modern enough for phones and other technology, but the residents still have to gather food, water, and resources themselves due to the fact that they live so far away from all other towns and cities.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request from bababooey ! Thank you for this, it was super sweet to write!! I’m a sucker for this kinda thing, oops🥺💕 Hope it’s what you wanted! :0</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ouch! Hey! Get out, Tommy!” Tubbo shouted from his place on his bedroom floor, his brother having tackled him off his bed to try and wake him up. It worked, but now the two sixteen-year-olds were laying in an uncomfortable pile on the floor; Tommy was laughing hysterically and Tubbo just sighed defeatedly as he shoved the larger boy off. “You had to wake me up in the most awkward way possible, didn’t you?” The brown haired boy complained.</p>
<p>Tommy snickered and sat up to meet his older brother’s eyes. “Of course! You should be glad I didn’t get my vlog gun out, dude!” He replied excitedly, not bothered by the shorter boy’s protests of how rude he was for being so annoying.</p>
<p>“..Whatever. Why’d you wake me up, anyways?” The oldest of the two questioned.</p>
<p>“I dunno..” Tommy seemed to think for a moment before he gasped. “Oh wait! Yeah, you’re on water duty today. I just wanted to tell you before I forgot,” He laughed at the realisation.</p>
<p>“Ugh, seriously? Why can’t Wil or Techno do that?” Tubbo groaned and rolled over onto his back on the floor. “Can’t you come with me?” He questioned hopefully.</p>
<p>The blonde brother shook his head and frowned for a moment. “Not today, sorry Big Man. I have to go into L’Manburg with Wilbur today. I’ll be back by the afternoon though, so we can play some Minecraft as soon as you get back!” He explained and smiled down at his brother reassuringly. </p>
<p>Tubbo seemed to consider the offer for a moment before he sat up and put his hand out for the other boy to shake. “Promise?” He asked quietly.</p>
<p>His brother was quick to grasp Tubbo’s hand in his own, shaking it vigorously as he yelled “Promise!”.</p>
<p>After the boys parted, they both stood up and began to head downstairs for breakfast; occasionally pausing to laugh at a joke that was probably not at all funny but the two of them believed was the most entertaining thing in all existence. </p>
<p>Their oldest brother, Wilbur, was already sat at the table, along with their adopted dad, Phil. They were speaking about something enthusiastically when the two youngest members of the family stepped into the room, and upon noticing them they smiled and waved warmly. </p>
<p>“Good morning boys! How did you sleep?” Phil asked cheerfully. He poured his sons cups of coffee from where he was sat at the table as he spoke.</p>
<p>Tubbo rolled his eyes as he slumped down into the chair next to Phil, grabbing a piece of bread and the jar of home made jam from the middle of the table. “I <em>was</em> sleeping well, until that idiot decided it’d be <em>super entertaining</em> to tackle me to the floor and wake me up.” He complained, motioning to Tommy as he did so.</p>
<p>“Excuse me! You’re way too much of a heavy sleeper to wake up any other way! Besides, I was only waking you up so you didn’t miss breakfast..” The blonde boy protested, sitting in the chair next to Wilbur. </p>
<p>Tubbo scoffed. “So you think that giving me bruises is the best way to go about it?!” He angrily replied.</p>
<p>Tommy was about to reply before Phil quickly and sternly cut in. “Boys! That’s enough now. I don’t want you arguing over breakfast, take it outside..” He spoke, clearly unamused with his sons bickering this early in the morning.</p>
<p>The four’s attention was quickly drawn to the doorway, however, when the middle oldest of the household stumbled into the room tiredly. “Phil, would you <em>please</em> tell Tommy and Tubbo to stop yelling every time one of them pisses the other off? It keeps waking me up.” He grumbled. The pink haired man sat down on the seat at the end of the table and flipped his plait over his shoulder as he let himself slump down comfortably. </p>
<p>Wilbur snorted at how utterly defeated his younger brother looked. “Yeah dad, Techno looks like he’s gonna disappear if he slouches any further. Maybe if the little bastards let him get enough sleep, he wouldn’t look like he was gonna pass out 24/7.” He commented bluntly.</p>
<p>Techno glared at him from his position. “Fuck off Wilbur, you’re not any better. I can hear you awake singing at ungodly hours of the night, you know.” He spat back, only half meaning the aggression.</p>
<p>“You’re <em>all</em> immature. Stop fighting for five minutes and maybe you’ll have some peace.” Phil stated. “Enough of that, anyways. Wilbur and Tommy, are you going into L’Manburg today? And Tubbo’s on water duty?” He asked, smartly changing the subject.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s the plan.” Wilbur shrugged.</p>
<p>“I think I’m gonna get going now,” Tubbo spoke up. “I don’t wanna be out too late.” He added quietly.</p>
<p>Phil nodded in understanding and smiled at the younger boy. “Of course. Do you want me to make you something to take with you? I can make you a jam sandwich if you like,” He offered.</p>
<p>Tubbo shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I’m sure I’ll be back soon enough!” He returned the smile appreciatively and stood up. </p>
<p>“Okay, I’m sure you will. Stay safe Tubbo! Just call if you need anything, Techno and I are gonna be at home all day.” Phil said, his tone warm.</p>
<p>The shortest boy nodded as he stood up and headed over to the doorway to grab his bag before he shuffled over to the front door, tugging his shoes on. Tubbo opened the door and turned back into the house for a moment. “See you in a few hours guys! Love you!” He shouted, getting a few quiet “Love you too”s from his family in the kitchen before he finally closed the door and set off on the day’s adventures.</p>
<p>The brunette walked for around 45 minutes before he realised that he’d gotten lost when he’d chased a bee into the deeper part of the woods. He huffed and looked around for anything familiar, but his blue eyes only noticed an endless amount of annoyingly similar trees and grass as far as the crowded foliage would allow him to see. </p>
<p>Tubbo decided it’d be a good idea to just try and walk in the direction he believed home was in, hoping that it wouldn’t end up in him getting any more lost. He didn’t want to be out when it got dark; he’d forgotten to bring a weapon and the many mobs that roamed these woods while it was dark wouldn’t be easy to escape. So on he trudged, through the seemingly endless trees and clinging to the weak hope he had that he was going the right way.</p>
<p>After another hour or so Tubbo realised that he was, in fact, lost. He groaned in frustration at the realisation and flopped down onto the grassy floor by a large tree, leaning back against it out of exhaustion. He thought for a moment before he came to the decision that texting Techno to let him know that he may be back later than planned would be a good idea. Pulling his phone out of the bag at his side, he clicked on his older brother’s contact and typed in a message.</p>
<p><strong>Me - 1:21pm:</strong> Hey!! Im a little lost but thats okay becus Im sure Ill figure out the way bakc soon :)</p>
<p><strong>Technoblade - 1:24pm:</strong> Hi Tubbo. Are you sure it’s okay? I can ask Wilbur and Tommy to take a detour through the woods to try and find you if you need me to? I don’t want you to be out too late, and neither does Phil.</p>
<p><strong>Me - 1:24pm:</strong> No its okay. If I am not back by lik 4pm then come fidn me :)</p>
<p><strong>Technoblade - 1:25pm:</strong> Alright. I’m trusting that you know what you’re doing. Message me if anything changes, please.</p>
<p><strong>Me - 1:26pm:</strong> Okay I will. See you later Techno ^-^</p>
<p><strong>Technoblade - 1:26pm:</strong> See you later Tubbo. Stay safe ^^</p>
<p>Tubbo smiled at the message before he shut his phone off and shoved it back into his bag again. He sat there for another moment, just now realising just how tired he really was. He’d been walking for almost two hours and hadn’t taken a moment to rest, his legs aching and his eyes feeling heavy. He came to the conclusion that he could afford to take a nap for an hour or so; he still had a good three and a half hours until he was supposed to be back at home, surely it wouldn’t matter if he took a break, right?</p>
<p>So, with that, he let his eyes close and his body curl up comfortably against the tree; the sounds of the birds singing and the wind brushing through the trees quickly lulling him into a deep, calm, sleep.</p>
<p>It was 6pm when he woke up, the sound of an arrow wedging itself into the tree above him pulling him out of the thick fog of sleep suddenly. He jumped up in surprise and quickly noticed the owner of the weapon standing within the cluster of trees in front of him; a skeleton had it’s bow drawn back to aim another arrow at the brunette, who was now quickly scrambling to his feet in fear.</p>
<p>Tubbo began to run, weaving his way through the trees as best as possible as the skeleton - who he’d quickly learnt was not alone; around 3 of the creatures now hastily following behind him - continued to fire arrows at his small body. He let out yelp as he ran into something and felt himself shiver when he realised it was a group of zombies, having to quickly jump out of the way of their biting jaws. </p>
<p>The realisation that he was in deep trouble hit him as he felt something pierce his arm and he let out a loud scream of pain, gritting his teeth as he looked down to see that one of the skeletons from before had managed to strike him in his upper arm. Still, despite the searing pain where he’d been injured, he attempted to run away, yelling and screaming for help in hopes that Techno had brought his family out to look for him.</p>
<p>His vision blurred with tears as he stumbled along the grass and out into a clearing, turning to look at the group of undead creatures closing in on him and letting out a loud sob of fear. “Please.. Techno.. Wilbur.. Tommy... Dad...?” He croaked out, a last ditch effort to save himself.</p>
<p>But nobody came.</p>
<p>Tubbo took a step back, and then he was falling.</p>
<p>His body met the water with a loud <strong><em>CRASH</em></strong>, the ice cold liquid coming into contact with his wound and leaving him a moment to hiss in pain before suddenly he couldn’t breath and consciousness was slipping away. </p>
<p>He woke up again after what felt like seconds, but the little amount of functionality he had told him otherwise, and coughed up water. Then he threw up what he’d eaten that morning and was left to heave exhaustedly. His mind was still foggy with pain and sleepiness, so he found that he wasn’t able to understand his surroundings. Not soon after he’d woken up, he flopped back down onto what felt like grass and fell back into unconsciousness.</p>
<p>The next time he opened his eyes he wasn’t outside anymore. He was in his room. The wet and bloody clothes he’d been in the last time he was awake had been changed for comfortable, warm, dark green pyjamas. There was also a bandage wrapped securely around his arm. </p>
<p>He attempted to sit up and saw Tommy look over at him from where he noticed that the rest of his family were sitting nervously. “Tom..Tommy..?” He called out weakly, his voice scratchy and quiet. </p>
<p>The blonde boy’s blue eyes lit up hopefully and he stood up, walking over to Tubbo’s bed to check on his brother. “Tubbo? Are you awake?” He questioned quietly.</p>
<p>Tubbo attempted to nod but quickly hissed in pain; he must’ve hit his head when he fell. “Ye..s..” He whispered, his throat sore from what he assumed was the result of his desperate screaming earlier on. </p>
<p>Tommy’s face lit up at the response and he let out a small yell to his family to tell them the news. “Dad! Wilbur! Techno! Tubbo’s awake!” </p>
<p>Phil was the first to stir and he immediately made his way over to the bedside, taking his second youngest son’s hand in his own. “Tubbo.. Oh my god. I was so worried. I’m so glad you’re awake,” He spoke softly, tears welling up in his eyes out of relief.</p>
<p>Wilbur was next to open his eyes at the sudden noise, his eyes widening in realisation that his little brother was awake. He shook Techno awake desperately, not wanting him to sleep through their conversation. “Psst, Techno..! Tubbo’s awake! Get up!” He whispered to the older boy. </p>
<p>Techno swatted Wilbur’s hands away before he understood what was happening and sat up abruptly. He and Wilbur stood up and walked over to the other three household members, smiling down at the brown haired boy’s weak laugh in response to something their youngest brother had said. “Tubbo.. You’re okay.. I’m glad.” Techno spoke out, his tone was still rather monotone but he could tell that Tubbo knew the sincerity of the statement by the way he grinned up at him appreciatively.</p>
<p>Wilbur sat down on the end of Tubbo’s bed gently and put a gentle hand on his leg to try and comfort him. “I’m glad you’re okay Tubbo. You were really in danger out there, dude.”</p>
<p>Tubbo tried to reply to his family, but his throat was awfully dry and he couldn’t quite speak up. Phil, seemingly understanding, sat Tubbo up and offered him a glass of water, which the boy accepted gratefully. “I’m.. sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you guys like that. I just- I fell asleep and by the time I realised it was dark it was too late..” He explained guiltily.</p>
<p>“Hey, there’s no need to be sorry! You didn’t know what was gonna happen.” Tommy exclaimed, receiving nods of approval from the rest of his family.</p>
<p>“Yeah. You made sure to contact me when you thought things could go south and that was really good of you, Tubbo.” Techno added on hesitantly, a small smile on his lips.</p>
<p>Tubbo nodded thankfully, glad his family was so understanding. “Thank you. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you guys,” He felt his eyes welling up with tears and Phil quickly leaned over to wipe them away, telling him again that it was okay.</p>
<p>“We’re your family, of course we’re gonna save you if you’re in trouble. You’re worth all the trouble in the world, Tubbo.” Wilbur reminded him.</p>
<p>Phil smiled and nodded. “Exactly. There’s nothing we wouldn’t do to ensure that you’re safe.” He added.</p>
<p>Tubbo yawned and everyone laughed slightly. “Hey, I’m really tired.. but I don’t want to be on my own.. Can you guys sleep in here with me tonight?” He asked quietly.</p>
<p>His family nodded in agreement, happy he’d asked since none of them were particularly keen on leaving him alone.</p>
<p>So they all got comfy and soon fell asleep to their dad telling them stories of his past adventures through the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Request - Worth More Than You Think (Tubbo + Sleepy Bois Inc.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this oneshot, Tubbo is upset because of a sudden increase of mean comments and donations, and everyone quickly notices the difference in his behaviour. So Tommy, Techno, and Wilbur get together to try and cheer him up! 💕</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This oneshot was requested by Grid888 ! Thank you for the request! I hope this is what you wanted :)</p>
<p>Potential trigger warning for cyber bullying! Please don’t read if that makes you uncomfortable!</p>
<p>(Quick extra note to say that none of the negative opinions expressed in this piece are true!! They are simply words in a piece of fiction. I love Tubbo’s content, and he is (personally) one of my favourite content creators!!💕)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I laughed as Tommy made a joke, his voice loud in my headphones as I continued to try and help him build something on the SMP. He was only in the bedroom down the hall, but we’d decided that streaming was definitely easier when we weren’t in the same room. </p>
<p>I muted myself on Discord for a moment to go through my donations, reading a few out before I caught one that made my stomach churn anxiously. It read; <strong>”Tommy is so much funnier than you. Why do you even bother streaming anyway?”</strong>. I inhaled sharply before unmuting myself and making conversation with Tommy again, hoping that none of my viewers had noticed my hesitation. </p>
<p>This wasn’t a new occurrence; I’d been getting a strangely large amount of hate recently. I mostly ignored it and didn’t let it get to me, but sometimes it was too much for me to deal with. I hoped today wouldn’t be one of those days.</p>
<p>After a while, I went back and checked my donations again, and my heart sunk at the sight of another load of donations; this time every single message was negative. They were all telling me how they thought I was annoying, or clingy, or not entertaining enough to be a streamer. There were many comparing me to my friends and saying how they thought I’d never be as good or successful as them, that I was a burden to everyone else on the SMP.</p>
<p>I thought for a moment before unmuting myself again and sighing. “Looks like there haven’t been any donations in a while!” I announced, hoping that my viewers wouldn’t catch on to the lie. Of course, that’s easier said than done when there’s suddenly another donation across the screen for the many thousands of viewers to see, text-to-speech reading the message out loud and clear; <strong>”You should end the stream and go cry like the little bitchboy you are lmao. Absolutely terrible streamer,, what a waste of everyone’s time.”</strong>.</p>
<p>I froze, stopping what I was doing in-game and reading back over the donation, shock evident on my face. It was silent for a moment before Tommy spoke, “Guys, I think I’m gonna end the stream. It’s getting pretty late and I’ve got a busy day of video recording tomorrow! It’s been fun, bye!” He announced, and then his stream was over.</p>
<p>I looked at the camera and smiled falsely. “I think I’m gonna get going now too guys! We’ve gotten a lot done today, so I hope you don’t mind me ending things off earlier tonight! I’ll see you again soon, bye!” I said, my voice shaky and unsure. I quickly waved and ended the stream, just barely being able to keep my composure until the camera was off me. </p>
<p>I sat there in silence for a second before I slumped back into my desk chair and pulled my legs up to my chest. I leaned my head on my knees and closed my eyes, wishing I could forget the hundreds of people who told me I wasn’t good enough; that I didn’t deserve what I’d worked for. I held back the tears threatening to spill. I couldn’t cry; I didn’t want to be as weak as they said I was. </p>
<p>What felt like hours passed before there was a knock at my door, startling me. I lifted my head only slightly to let out a quiet “who’s there?” before I slumped back into my previous position.</p>
<p>“It’s me, Wilbur, and Techno.. Can we come in?” Tommy’s voice sounded out from the other side of my bedroom door. I thought for a while; I was unsure whether I wanted to risk them seeing me break despite how badly I longed for the support. In the end, I decided that it’d be worth it and stood up. I walked over to my door and opened it for the three boys, not sparing them a glance before I flopped down so I was sat on the side of my bed with a loud sigh.</p>
<p>Wilbur stepped into the room first, taking a seat on the edge of my bed. Tommy came in next and jumped onto the mattress beside me, with Techno following close behind and pulling my desk chair over to sit on. </p>
<p>“So, what’s going on?” Techno asked bluntly, raising an eyebrow at me curiously. </p>
<p>I shrugged. “I dunno. Nothing really. Just a few stupid people, I guess.” My voice was quiet; unsure.</p>
<p>Tommy scoffed. “That was not <em>”nothing”</em>, Tubbo! What that person said was really mean, and I can tell it wasn’t the first time!” He exclaimed, clearly frustrated that I wasn’t being upfront with him.</p>
<p>“You’re right, it’s not the first time. Almost all of my donations have been like that recently. Telling me I’m not as good as you guys; that I’m not worth your time,” I paused for a moment. “Maybe they’re telling the truth.. I’m nowhere near as entertaining or cool as you guys are.” I sighed.</p>
<p>I felt Wilbur elbow my side gently and looked towards him curiously. “That’s <em>not</em> true, Tubbo. You are just as talented as any of us! You work so hard for what you’ve got, and you deserve every single positive aspect of it! Those bastards don’t know what they’re on about, because it’s all lies.” He spoke softly, meeting my gaze and smiling reassuringly.</p>
<p>I shook my head doubtfully, shifting my gaze to the floor as my eyes began to fill with tears again. “No, it’s- I don’t deserve it. I’m <em>nothing</em> without you guys. Nobody actually likes me, even you’re all gonna leave eventually-“ I tried to reason, but was interrupted by my own harsh sob; the tears finally spilling from my eyes like heavy rainfall.</p>
<p>Tommy was the first to wrap his arms around me, pulling me into a tight hug. “Shut up! Don’t you dare fucking say that, Tubbo. You are worth so, <em>so</em> much more than <em>any</em> of those stupid people who are speaking absolute bullshit! You are super amazing, dude, we wouldn’t be friends at all if you weren’t; I promise.” He spoke, his tone aggressively caring. </p>
<p>There was a hum of approval from Wilbur before he joined in, holding both Tommy and I close protectively. “He’s right, Tubbo. You’re so fucking cool! I don’t say it often, but you’re definitely one <em>hella</em> talented kid. I’m so proud of how far you’ve come in such a short amount of time.” He added quietly.</p>
<p>Techno was silent for a moment before he leaned over and pulled the three of us towards him calmly. “It’s true, you know. I’m kinda shit at giving affection, but I do appreciate you, Tubbo. You’re actually pretty funny, and totally make Tommy’s streams ten times more bearable. I’m sorry people suck, you don’t deserve any of their stupid comments.” He reassured me, his actions showing his sincerity where his tone didn’t. </p>
<p>I sniffled as I composed myself, a weak smile now finding it’s way onto my lips. “Thank you. I’m so glad I’m friends with you all,” I whispered gratefully. </p>
<p>“Of course, we love you Tubbo! You’re worth more than you think.” The other three spoke at the same time, drawing a laugh from all of us.</p>
<p>It’d be okay, as long as I had my friends around to reassure me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one’s slightly shorter, but hopefully that means you’ll be getting more than one update today!😌</p>
<p>Thank you all so so much for the support so far!! I’ve gotten so many requests already and the book’s only been out since Monday! I promise I’m getting round to as many requests as possible, but please remember that I’m at school from 8:30am until 3pm every week day so I don’t have a whole lot of time to write^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Family Picnic (Sleepy Bois Inc. and Tubbo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy and Tubbo are bored, so they ask their dad to take them out for lunch! Phil has a great idea, and soon the whole family are heading out for a picnic &lt;3</p>
<p>This oneshot also has a few references to my previous oneshot  “Hope You’re Okay”, so if you haven’t already read that and you wanna understand exactly why the boys aren’t allowed out on their own, please do go check it out!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy huffed as he flopped backwards onto his bed. “I’m so bored, Tubbo! There’s nothing to do..” He complained to his brother, who was sat at the desk on the opposite side of the room doing something on his phone.</p>
<p>The brunette looked up at the other boy, not phased by his whining. “So what do you wanna do about that? You know we’re not allowed out on our own until dad thinks it’s safe,” He spoke matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>The younger boy groaned and rolled his eyes. “Exactly! I don’t <em>know</em>, Tubbo! I just wanna do <em>something</em>..” He lay there for a moment before he sat up quickly in realisation. “What if we asked dad to take us out? We could go somewhere for lunch! Maybe go into L’Manberg?” </p>
<p>Tubbo looked at him skeptically for a moment before he smiled at the idea. “Oh! Yeah! That’d be so cool! Let’s go ask him,” He jumped up from his seat enthusiastically, grabbing his brother’s wrist and pulling him along as he began to head downstairs. </p>
<p>Once they reached the living room, they headed over to the sofa where Phil was sitting. He smiled up at them when he noticed they were there, watching as his youngest sons shared a look before speaking up. “Hey boys, what do you need?” He asked.</p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo shared a laugh as the former encouraged the latter to speak up first, only raising Phil’s curiosity further. “Uh, well, we were wondering if you’d be willing to take us out for lunch..” Tubbo whispered and smiled at his father awkwardly.</p>
<p>Phil was silent for a moment before he let out a laugh. “Of course! Why’re you asking it as though I’m holding a sword to your throats?” He shook his head and grinned as he noticed how both boys seemed to blush at the comment.</p>
<p>“Wh- Well- You know..! We’ve not been allowed to go out much recently a-and..” Tommy spluttered, attempting - and failing - to hold back his own laugh.</p>
<p>“We just thought it’d be a good idea!” Tubbo finished Tommy’s sentence, looking down at the wooden floor.</p>
<p>The oldest of the three chuckled softly at his sons. “It’s okay. I know the rules have been pretty tight since what happened with Tubbo, but that doesn’t mean we can’t go out at all!” He paused. “Go put your shoes on and grab your brothers. I’ll be ready to go in about thirty minutes,” He requested gently, smiling still as the two boys nodded eagerly and ran off to do as he’d said.</p>
<p>Tommy let out a loud laugh as his brother nearly tripped while pulling his shoes on, finding the older boy’s misfortune hilarious. “That’s not very nice of you, Tommy..!” They heard their oldest brother, Wilbur, exclaim from the staircase. </p>
<p>The blonde boy just laughed harder in response. “Ayyyyy, Wilburrrr!! What’s up Big Man?” He spoke loudly, moving backwards as the curly haired man messed with his hair playfully. </p>
<p>“Don’t <em>’Ay Wilbur’</em> me, child!” The older brother laughed, clearly amused by his little brother’s antics. “I’m doing alright. What’s all the commotion about? I could hear your footsteps scurrying down here from the opposite side of the house,” He spoke fondly.</p>
<p>Tommy was about to protest against Wilbur’s first claim, but was quickly quieted by Tubbo placing a hand over his mouth. “Dad’s taking us all out for lunch! He said to get you and Techno so that we can-“ He was interrupted by the blonde blonde boy biting at his hand aggressively. “Hey, Tommy! That’s so gross! Piss off!” He flinched back from the other boy, hitting his upper arm harshly in retaliation to the previous aggression. </p>
<p>The youngest boy laughed at Tubbo’s response to his actions, not phased at all by the hit he’d received. “Whatever! Yeah, basically we need to get ready because we’re finally going somewhere. Where’s Techno?” He focused his attention on Wilbur, ignoring his other brother’s protests about how annoying he was.</p>
<p>“You called for me? You better have a good reason; I was busy.” Techno’s voice was suddenly behind Tommy and the smaller boy jumped back in surprise, letting out a small scream and receiving laughs from the other three boys in response. “Oh my god Tommy, I can’t believe you still get scared when I do that!” The pink haired man exclaimed.</p>
<p>Tommy stood up straight and rolled his eyes at Techno. “I was <em>not</em> scared, you dickhead! God, you’re so fucking stupid..” He grumbled in false annoyance. </p>
<p>Tubbo laughed and elbowed the youngest boy playfully. “I dunno.. You seemed pretty scared to me, Tommy.” He proposed, a smug grin on his face. </p>
<p>“Not you too, Tubbo! For fucks sake, piss off..” Tommy complained at his siblings all ganging up on him. “Come on Wil, back me up here..?” He begged hopefully, knowing what the answer would be but trying anyways.</p>
<p>Wilbur chuckled and pretended to think for a moment. “Hmm.. Nah, I think I’m gonna have to side with Techno and Tubbo on this one.” He replied.</p>
<p>The youngest brother grumbled and weakly hit his brother on the shoulder just as Phil walked in. “What’s gotten little Tommy into a tantrum? You guys better not be ganging up on the poor boy again,” The man laughed, putting an arm around the blonde boy’s shoulders and pulling him close. “Don’t worry, child, Dadza is here to rescue you!” He mocked jokingly.</p>
<p>Tommy scoffed and pushed his dad away gently. “I am <em>not</em> a <em>baby</em>, dad! Stop being a dick, you’re supposed to be on my side here,” He complained. </p>
<p>Wilbur let out a shocked “ohh” and chuckled. “Dad, that sounds a lot like Tommy just swore at you! That’s against the rules.” The curly haired man pointed out teasingly. </p>
<p>“Tommy’s been swearing at you all for the past twenty minutes, you think I didn’t notice? He’s too loud to ignore, Wil.” Phil replied, receiving a hum of agreement from Techno.</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure everyone is glad we don’t actually live <em>in</em> L’Manberg, Phil. Tommy’s too loud to have neighbours.” Techno added bluntly, smiling at Tommy smugly.</p>
<p>Phil nodded at the statement. “You’re right, you’re right,” He paused. “Anyways, we’ve got places to be! Come on boys, let’s get going. I think you’re going to enjoy what I’ve got planned.” He announced cheerfully and picked the bag he’d packed for their adventure up from the floor.</p>
<p>With a few nods of agreement from the oldest three and grateful yells from Tommy, the five of them set out on the dirt path out into the woods. </p>
<p>After around half an hour the family arrived at a small clearing, the surrounding area lined with trees and bright flowers. There was the faint sound of a river flowing from a few minutes away and there was the soft noise of the summer wind passing through the trees. The sun was bright and warm, leaving all of the boys sweating slightly from their walk yet making the early afternoon all the more pleasant. </p>
<p>Phil placed his bag down on the grass gently and began to rummage through it. “Hey Wilbur, can you give me a hand with laying this out a sec?” He asked his oldest son as he pulled out a rolled up red and white blanket, smiling appreciatively as the brunette walked over to him.</p>
<p>“So what’s the plan? Why are you putting a blanket down?” Tubbo asked curiously, taking a break from the game of tag that he was playing with Tommy to take in the sight of his dad and oldest brother putting different pots down onto the mentioned blanket.</p>
<p>Techno laughed slightly at his question. “We’re clearly having picnic, dude.” He replied fondly.</p>
<p>Tubbo let out a gasp at the realisation. “Oh! Okay! That sounds fun!” He exclaimed.</p>
<p>Phil smiled at the boys before he spoke up. “Boys! Everything’s ready! Come sit down!” He called, taking a seat on the blanket next to Wilbur, who was already sat down.</p>
<p>Tubbo walked over to them and sat down on the opposite side of the blanket to Wilbur and Phil, Tommy quickly flopping down by his side with a laugh. Techno took the remaining space between Phil and Tubbo with a sigh.</p>
<p>The five of them began to eat cheerfully, Techno, Phil and Tubbo trying their best to stop Wilbur and Tommy’s bickering about something to do with how Wilbur believed he was better at something than Tommy - which the rest of the family had thought was rather silly.</p>
<p>Everyone laughed at the way Tubbo exclaimed his love for a little bee that decided to take a rest on one of the plates that was placed in front of him, Tommy swatting it away with the claim that it was <em>”contaminating the food”</em>. Tubbo had protested, but Wilbur and Techno were quick to agree with the blonde boy’s statement so he’d quickly given up on his opinion. </p>
<p>At around 5pm, everyone had finished eating and the youngest two boys had started to become restless from sitting down all afternoon. Phil and Wilbur packed everything away as Techno supervised Tommy and Tubbo’s self-proclaimed “sword fight” (Tommy had actually just grabbed a stick and stared poking Tubbo with it, to which the older boy had retaliated against by grabbing his own stick from the grass and hitting the younger boy with it. It quickly evolved into the two just attempting to hit each other.), the pink haired man more concerned about the fact that they were <em>”doing it wrong”</em> than the fact that they were fighting.</p>
<p>The family were home by 6pm, and had all settled on sitting in the living room to watch films together until they all fell asleep. Phil was sat on the far end of the sofa, Wilbur sat next to him, Tommy leaning up against the brunette, Techno sat comfortably next to the blonde and Tubbo curled up in the corner against his older brother. </p>
<p>By 12am everyone had long-since fallen asleep comfortably; only the light sound of snoring and the noise of the most recent film they’d put on still playing in the background quietly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hii, this wasn’t a request but I really wanted to write it!! A lot of people seem to like these guys hanging out so I decided this would be sweet!</p>
<p>Also! Please bear in mind that I haven’t quite caught up with the events on the SMP, so if you’ve requested something to do with the war/actual events on the server they probably won’t be written for a little while!! So sorry haha🥺💕</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Request - I Promise It’s Alright (Tubbo and Sleepy Bois Inc.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ever since Tubbo was trapped in that box by Schlatt and shot by Techno at the festival, he’s been having nightmares. But he decides it’s probably better to keep them to himself since the tension is already high and he doesn’t want Techno to feel any more guilty than he already is. As a result, he finds his mental health beginning to get worse and episodes becoming more frequent. When he just so happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, something sets him off and his secret troubles aren’t quite a secret anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request from tofu_sofa ! Thank you so much for this idea!! I hope it’s what you wanted!</p>
<p>(Same family dynamic as in previous oneshots! Tubbo, Tommy, Techno and Wilbur are all brothers. Wilbur isn’t a villain though, and he never planned to blow up Manberg. Tubbo ran away with his brothers after the festival and now lives in Pogtopia! Phil isn’t in this one because at the time of writing this/when this is set he was not on the SMP!))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>”Do you know what happens to traitors, Tubbo?” The sound of Schlatt’s voice rung in my ears as I found myself inside a tiny yellow box on the stage, the people of the country I lived in all sat watching the sudden turn of events unfold.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I blinked in confusion, the air around me suddenly feeling thicker than before. “N-no..?” I stuttered, unsure of what the man in front of me was speaking about.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“<strong>Nothing good.</strong>” He spoke bluntly. I felt my heart sink in fear at his words, his red eyes meeting my blue ones for just long enough to make me shiver before he turned back around to face the crowd below. “Hey Technoblade, you wanna come up here for a second? Let’s just send a message real quick.” He ordered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Techno did as he was asked and stood up from his seat hesitantly to walk over to the stage, stepping up the staircase with clear unease as to what could come next.  He didn’t say anything to me but instead just stood in front of the box I’d been confined in as he’d been ordered to. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Schlatt I actually, uh, I still can’t get-“ I began to speak, my voice unsteady and afraid; I was weak compared to the leader who stood in front of me and I could tell that everyone knew that. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Schlatt laughed slightly before he spoke again. “Tubbo, as the enemy of the state and the perpetrator to these awful, awful people..” He trailed off and turned to my older brother. “Technoblade I need you to.. I need you to take care of him.” He announced.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Techno stared at him blankly for a moment before he spoke. “What do you mean <strong>’take care of him’</strong>..?” He questioned, his expression unreadable.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Technoblade we’re on a tight schedule here so, uh..” Schlatt ignored his question.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What do you want out of me, Mr President..?” Techno asked again, this time his voice a little more unsure.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Schlatt put a hand on his shoulder and smiled knowingly. “Listen, you know I only call on you for special favours.. I mean, we go way back, right?” He spoke, watching as my older brother glanced over at me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The pink haired man raised an eyebrow curiously and shrugged. “I don’t know what you mean..” He replied.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Schlatt was silent for a moment before he spoke up again. “Techno, I need you to take him out.” He announced.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What? What do you mean-“ Techno immediately snapped his head towards the other man in surprise, not having expected him to request something like that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Schlatt took his hand away from his shoulder and turned to me, his eyes meeting mine and making me tense with panic and fear. <strong>”You’re gonna kill him, Technoblade.”</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Everyone gasped at his words, people in the crowd shouting out surprised disagreements with their president’s decision. “I don’t- Schlatt-“ I attempted to reason, but was quickly cut off by the older man. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“<strong>You’re gonna kill him right here! On this fucking stage! And make it hurt!</strong>” He announced, his tone harsh and cold.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I shook my head fearfully, trying to grab and hit at the walls and fencing that surrounded me in a weak attempt at escaping my situation. But there was no way out. I was going to die right there on the stage and there wasn’t a thing I could do to prevent it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Uh, Schlatt- I don’t think this is right.. We’ve imprisoned him, isn’t that enough of a punishment for betraying the constitution..?” Quackity, who had otherwise been silent apart from a few ‘<strong>yessir</strong>’s and ‘<strong>that’s right</strong>’s, reasoned. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Schlatt completely ignored the question, instead turning to face Techno. “So, Technoblade, are you gonna do it?” He asked impatiently.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I looked over to my brother, meeting his eyes for the first time since he’d stepped onto the stage. “Techno..” I croaked out, my eyes welling up with tears. I really wanted to believe that he’d find a way to get us out of this situation; he’d always been the brother who’d save me when I was in danger, and I really hoped that wasn’t about to change.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The pink haired man was silent for a moment, his magenta eyes holding a look of conflict as he stared at me guiltily. “Tubbo.. I’m sorry.. I promise I’ll make it as painless and colourful as possible..” He spoke up, tearing his gaze away from mine.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My eyes widened in shock of his answer, my heart aching with betrayal. “What the hell..?!” I exclaimed angrily, not understanding why my own brother would agree to do this.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Tubbo I’m sorry- I- I’m being subjected to mild amounts of peer pressure, Tubbo..” He attempted to reason, but it sounded more as if he was trying to convince himself that he had a good reason to hurt me this way. Not even a moment later he pulled out a crossbow and a firework, loading it up and giving me one last regretful look before he fired it and everything went dark.</em> </p>
<p>I woke up frantically, sitting up and panting desperately as if all the air in my lungs had been taken away in my sleep. There were tears slipping from my eyes as I began to sob harshly in the dark bedroom, a wave of deep betrayal and pain wracking my body.</p>
<p>After around fifteen minutes of uncontrollable shaking and sobbing, whispered ‘<em>I’m okay</em>’s falling from my lips as if repeating it would make it true, I finally began to regain my composure. I sat in silence for a moment before I sighed in a mixture of annoyance and relief. “Just a nightmare, Tubbo.. I’m okay.. That’s never going to happen to me again..” I reassured myself and, even though the fear and absolute heartbreak was still a very real experience, it seemed to calm my racing heart dramatically. </p>
<p>I sat in the dark for a moment before I decided to go downstairs and get something to drink, my mouth was awfully dry and having something to do to take my mind off things after waking up from a nightmare really did seem comforting. I checked the time to see that it was 4:22am, which meant that I was most likely the only one awake at the moment.</p>
<p>I got out of bed and carefully tiptoed to my bedroom door. I opened it slightly and peeked out into the hallway, which was absent of any of the rest of my family. I stepped out into the dark hallway and began to move towards the stairs, my footsteps as light as possible in an attempt to not wake any of my brothers up.</p>
<p>Once I reached the kitchen I stood still for second, unsure of what I wanted to do next, and then decided to try and make some hot chocolate. I was pretty sure we had the stuff to make it left over from our movie night the other day (Tommy and I had reasoned that both our older brothers needed to take a break because they’d clearly been overworking themselves with the war, and a movie night had been the result of it.) so it wouldn’t be a problem to make some. The only struggle would be not waking anyone else up.</p>
<p>By 5:30am I had finished making the sugary drink and had sat myself on the counter, staring out across the dimly lit downstairs of the house silently. I was definitely calmer than before, but there was still this dull, empty ache in my chest. </p>
<p>The silent and painful mornings weren’t uncommon anymore; there had been many times when I’d stumbled downstairs in the middle of the night to sit in the low light of the lamps in the kitchen just <em>crying</em>, and at the end of it I’d just be left with this deep sense of betrayal and loss that I could do nothing to shake. I had said I forgave Techno, so why couldn’t I <em>mean</em> it?</p>
<p>Sure, I wasn’t angry at my older brother, but the lasting memories of his actions still left me with nightmares and the worst panic attacks I could imagine. I hadn’t slept a full night since before the festival and I had gotten to the point that even Tommy raising his voice too much would bring on an episode. I began to distance myself from people and often chose not to leave Pogtopia unless it was absolutely necessary. There was no way I’d admit it, though, because I knew that not only Techno, but all my brothers, already felt so guilty about what had happened and I wasn’t keen on making that any worse.</p>
<p>I was coping terribly, to put it simply. And I was sure it wouldn’t be long until people started to find out. </p>
<p>For now, however, I could continue to stay up until everyone else was awake, pretend that I totally hadn’t been awake for at least three hours before them and hang out with my brothers before I got much too overwhelmed and went back to my bedroom to either try and keep another episode at bay or sleep until I woke up to another nightmare. </p>
<p>It was about 7am when Wilbur made his way downstairs and spotted me in the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow curiously as he stepped into the room and stood beside the doorframe. “Morning Tubbo, how long have you been awake?” He asked, keeping his voice quiet as to not disturb anyone else in the house. </p>
<p>I shrugged and placed my mug, the remaining hot chocolate having long gone cold, down onto the counter beside me. “I dunno, about half an hour?” I lied, knowing that if I told him that I’d been up for the past three hours he’d immediately start asking me questions I’d rather not answer.</p>
<p>He nodded, clearly not entirely convinced, and began to get things out of the cupboards to make breakfast. “Alright.. You mind helping me make breakfast? I’m sure Tommy and Techno will be awake soon,” He spoke as he placed four plates on the dining table.</p>
<p>I smiled at the offer, glad for the distraction. “Of course. What do you need Big Man?” I replied and slipped down from the counter gently. </p>
<p>The taller man laughed slightly at the name and turned to look at me. “You mind putting the bread in the toaster and then putting the jam jars on the table? I’ll make some scrambled eggs today, if you’re in the mood for that?” He requested, turning to grab the equipment he needed again.</p>
<p>I nodded and grabbed the bread out of a cupboard, taking a few slices out and putting them into the toaster like I’d been asked to before I walked over to the fridge and took the jam jars out carefully, making my way towards the dining table.</p>
<p>I headed into the dining room and jumped back in surprise when Tommy stepped out in front of me with a loud cry of “Good morning!”. In my shock I dropped the jars of jam and glass shattered around my feet with a loud <em>crash<em>. The blonde boy began to laugh hysterically at my reaction, claiming that it was one of the funniest things he’d ever seen.</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>My heart dropped at the sudden flood of noises and my throat seemed to close up, my breathing quickly becoming laboured and my eyes filling with panicked tears. I looked around frantically in an attempt to find a way out before I got to a point where I was unable to escape my family finding out, swiftly pushing past my younger brother, who was still doubled over laughing, and rushing towards the stairs. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>I only got about halfway up, however, when I bumped into someone. Stepping back slightly, I looked up to see that it was Techno, and suddenly I was there again.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>I was back in that tiny yellow box with the man I called my brother pointing a crossbow at me and there was no way out and I was going to die right there on the stage in L’Manberg because the president said so and nobody’s going to save me and-</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>And then I wasn’t there anymore. Then, I was cradled up against the very man I’d been so afraid to talk to in a warm embrace, which I assumed was my older brother’s attempt to comfort me, and I was okay. I was safe, I was alive, and I never had to be in such a powerless place again. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>I grabbed at Techno’s cape desperately, my nails digging into the fabric as if it were going to disappear if I let my grip loosen, and began to sob harshly into his chest. “Hey, hey, Tubbo.. it’s alright..” He spoke gently, his tone unsure and hesitant as if he didn’t know what the right thing to do was. I collapsed onto him, both of us slipping down so that we were sat in a heap on the staircase. He continued (although he sounded a little awkward due to the fact that he wasn’t exactly the brother who usually comforted me, Tommy having taken on that role long ago.) to whisper soft words of comfort and hold me close, the way that he kept his arms around me with just as much force as I was holding onto him with showing the emotions that he struggled to communicate. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>We sat there as I sobbed for what felt like hours before Tommy and Wilbur emerged from the kitchen, both of them looked incredibly concerned and there was a hint of guilt in Tommy’s eyes. “What’s going on..?” Wilbur asked.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>I met his gaze for a moment before I began to sob again, Techno quickly moving to run a pale hand through my hair gently to try and soothe me. “I dunno. I heard a load of crashing coming from the kitchen so I decided to see what was happening, but before I could get down the stairs Tubbo ran into me crying and panicking. I think he’s having a panic attack..? I’m not sure what set it off though,” The pink haired man explained to my brothers. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Wilbur seemed to think for a moment before his eyes widened in realisation. “The loud noises. He’s having a panic attack because Tommy made lots of loud noises and that’s probably what he associates with the festival.” The oldest of the four of us explained, looking down at me for approval. I just nodded, my body still shaking and silent tears falling down my face with the remains of my panic. He seemed content with my answer and continued, “I think Tubbo may have some sort of PTSD due to the festival. I mean, we all guessed, but I didn’t think it was this bad.. Tubbo.. How long have you been having episodes like this? If you’re not ready to answer that’s okay too,” </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>I looked up at him and shook my head to the last statement. “S..Since I re-respawned..” I whispered softly, my voice strained and scratchy. “I.. I’ve been ha-having nightmares and f-flashbacks, too..” I admitted after a moment of silence, to which I felt Techno loosen the hug slightly. <em>I had definitely made him feel bad now.</em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Tommy kneeled down and looked at me worriedly, clearly distressed about something. “Tubbo.. why.. didn’t you tell us..? You know we would’ve been here for you, we’re your brothers..!” His tone wasn’t harsh or angry, but I could tell he felt as though I didn’t trust him and that <em>hurt</em>. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>I sat up properly next to Techno, wiping my eyes with my sleeve and sniffing softly. “I.. I didn’t...” I trailed off to take a deep breath before I met my younger brother’s gaze. “I didn’t want to worry you guys.. I know you’ve all had so much stress because of the war and.. I know you all felt pretty bad for what happened already so.. I didn’t want to add to that guilt. I thought I could handle it alone. I thought I could deal with being up on that stage, with feeling that betrayal, with feeling the pain before things went black, over and over again.. but maybe I was a little wrong,” I explained, letting out a short, anxious laugh through the tears that had started falling again afterwards. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>All three of my brothers were silent for a while before Wilbur spoke up. “Tubbo. I.. I’m sorry that you felt like you couldn’t come to us about your problems. We’re your brothers, we should’ve known better than to just.. let you go off and deal with this shit on your own.” He said, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder. “Are you.. able to explain.. exactly what sets them off..? We all want to make sure that we can help you when you need us, but we can’t do that without information..” He questioned hesitantly.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Well.. I mean, you mostly solved it with the whole noise assumption. Loud noises are the main thing, but I’m also, like, super claustrophobic. So.. loud noises, small spaces, and.. Schlatt.. I guess..? I’ve not seen him since the festival though so I dunno how bad it’d be,” I laughed nervously before continuing. “Oh yeah. And fireworks. Please don’t set off fireworks in Pogtopia.” I smiled slightly and my brothers smiled back.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Tommy nodded at my words. “Got it. I.. I’m sorry for jumping on you like that, Tubbo. I wasn’t thinking about it. I’ll make sure not to do it again.” He apologised sheepishly. “I can’t promise that I’ll always be quiet.. but just know that I am gonna try.” He added, which I laughed softly at.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“It’s okay Tommy. I forgive you. You didn’t know,” I paused to grin at him happily. “I appreciate the effort, I trust that you’re gonna try your best. Probably.” Everyone laughed at my words, Wilbur leaning over to mess with my hair gently.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Techno shifted beside me, focusing his gaze back on me again. “Firstly, I’m.. sorry.. Tubbo. I shouldn’t have even considered doing what Schlatt asked of me in the first place.” He apologised, his tone was flat yet his eyes held sincerity. “And second.. Can we <em>please</em> sit somewhere else. The stairs are not at all comfortable.” He grumbled, to which we all chuckled in amusement.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah, yeah. Can we have a sofa day today? I really need to catch up on sleep..” I agreed, looking over at our oldest brother for approval.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Wilbur shook his head and smiled fondly. “Come on then.. I suppose we could all afford a day off..” He spoke, standing up and walking off into the living room, Tommy, Techno and I all following behind happily.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>I was going to be okay. Maybe not right now, but it would happen eventually. And my family would be there by my side through it all.</em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi!! I’m so sorry for the lack of updates recently!! I have been pretty overwhelmed with homework and school so I’ve not really had a ton of time to write. I hope that the longer chapter makes up for it though! Requests are still open, and I’m all caught up on the SMP events so those kinda requests aren’t off-limits anymore :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. My World’s Gone Quiet (Sleepy Bois Inc. and Deaf! Tubbo. (au))</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>!!! SPOILER WARNING FOR INFORMATION ABOUT THE L’MANBERG WAR ON THE 16TH OF NOVEMBER 2020 !!! DO NOT PROCEED WITH THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE NOT FULLY CAUGHT UP ON EVENTS, THIS ONESHOT WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS !!!</p><p>Wilbur blew up L’Manberg, just as he said he would. The family is torn apart, and Tubbo’s country is in shambles. The poor boy had been in the middle of the explosion and nearly died. He ended up okay in the end, but at the cost of a crucial part of himself.</p><p>(Phil is already part of the server in this oneshot! He was out of town until the end of the war, though, for context.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve been wanting to write some deaf/blind au stuff for a while now as I am actually visually impaired and hard of hearing, so writing this sort of thing is definitely a huge comfort to me personally! The technical stuff may not be 100% correct because I am, in fact, not a doctor lol!! But I hope you enjoy anyways X3</p><p>This wasn’t a request, but they are still open if you wanna comment anything!! Please remember the rules I’ve set before you do, though! They’re important! Thanks :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo grinned as he stepped onto the stage, his shiny blue eyes raking over the crowd of people - his people - and noting each of their proud faces. The brunette noticed how Wilbur didn’t seem to be there and how Techno looked less than impressed, but didn’t think much on it. They’d won. There was no time to worry about such insignificant things; Wilbur had said he wouldn’t blow L’Manberg up if they won, after all. “Uh- Wow! I.. didn’t expect things to go this way. At all,” He paused to let out a nervous laugh. “But hey! We won! We did it! I’m so honoured that I can be the president of L’Manberg. Thank you all for fighting and giving your all today.. I’m so glad everyone is safe and well.” The President spoke out, his voice echoing in the silence of the crowd.</p><p>“Um.. First things first.. I think we should begin to take down the decorations from the festival.. you know, kinda traumatic... And then we can celebrate fully!” Tubbo announced, to which he received cheers of approval before everyone stood up from their seats and began to disperse from the area. He smiled at the sight, but made no effort to join them yet. The boy wanted to take a break for a moment to process things, the day had been a long and stressful one.</p><p>Tubbo huffed and sat down by the wall at the back of the stage, pulling out his phone to quickly send a message and let everyone know where he was in case they needed him, before he closed my eyes contently and let himself relax.</p><p>It was a strange idea, Tubbo as president, but the second youngest of the country definitely wasn’t against the idea. Not everyone seemed quite as happy with the decision, but hey, at least they’d been happier with him being president than they’d been at the idea of his younger brother taking on the role.</p><p>Not far from where the new president was sitting, two men were stood inside a little stone room beneath the ground of their country, both of them distressed and angry. </p><p>The oldest of the two men spoke up, “Wilbur. Please. You can’t do this- Not after everything you’ve worked for. What about your brothers? You could kill them!” He reasoned, his voice desperate as he placed a hand on his eldest son’s shoulder.</p><p>The brunette scoffed and shook his father’s hand off, turning around to instead look at the button on the wall. “I don’t care, Phil. I have been here <em>so many times</em>! I can’t have L’Manberg, so nobody can! If I have to kill absolutely fucking everyone to create a new beginning, then so be it!” He screamed, raising his arms to emphasise his point. </p><p>“Please, son, don’t do this.. We can figure something out!” Phil begged, but didn’t move towards his son. He was afraid that if he took just one step too far, the man before him would crumble and destroy everything they’d ever worked for.</p><p>Wilbur was silent for a moment before he began to laugh. He laughed so quietly, so gently, that if Phil hadn’t spent years of his life taking care of the younger man he probably wouldn’t have found any negative intent in it at all. The blonde man was about to speak up, to attempt to reason with his son once more, but before he could get a word out, Wilbur placed his hand on the button and pushed down on it aggressively.</p><p>The effects were instantaneous, the wall before them collapsing into nothing but rubble with a loud <em>bang</em> and sending the two men backwards to crash into the walls behind them. “Wilbur! What the fuck..!” Phil groaned out, his eyes wide in shock at the sight before him. </p><p>On the surface, everything began to explode. There were flames slowly building up on what was left of wooden structures, and a deep ravine now ran through the middle of the country the people had built. But most importantly, the stage where the new President of L’Manberg had just been sitting had become nothing but rubble, having been right in the centre of the explosion zone. </p><p>Tommy looked at the destruction fearfully, letting out a scream at the sight of the place he’d fought so hard to keep safe blowing up right before his eyes. Luckily, the blonde boy had been far enough away from the centre of the explosion that he got away with dirty clothes and a few scratches from falling earth. But the realisation that his brothers had not been so lucky quickly set in as he raked his pale blue eyes across the destruction in an attempt to spot his family.</p><p>Techno was standing amongst the rubble, dirty and injured much worse than Tommy, and seemed to be climbing out of the pit with a slight limp. Tommy ran over to him, yelling out his name through the screams and cries of his friends who had also been caught up in the blast. When he reached the older man, he wrapped his arms around him harshly. “I’m so glad you’re okay! Have you seen Tubbo..?” He spoke, the pink haired man letting out a small chuckle at his actions.</p><p>“I’ve not, no.. Wasn’t he.. shit, Tommy, he was still on the stage..!” Techno replied, moving away from his youngest brother’s hold to look over at where he’d last seen his other brother with slight panic.</p><p>Tommy wasted no time in rushing over to the area, screaming out his best friend’s name fearfully. “Tubbo! Tubbo! Where are you? Tubbo, please..!” He cried out, looking around frantically. There was a small, pained yell from just a few feet across the remains and Tommy rushed over hopefully.</p><p>Tubbo lay there, just barely conscious enough to reach out to draw his little brother’s attention before he collapsed again and began to drift off. He couldn’t hear properly and didn’t have the energy to open his eyes again, so he just hoped that his family would find and rescue him. He could feel the heavy rocks and wood that had been surrounding him being shifted before he was pulled up and into someone’s arms, the warmth from their body letting him relax just a little before he finally lost consciousness.</p><p>Tommy was sobbing painfully as he held his unconscious brother close in his arms, screaming out for Techno to hurry over. The pink haired man ran to the two boys on the floor once he spotted them, his magenta eyes widening slightly at the sight of Tubbo’s sleeping, injured form. “Give him to me. I’ll take him back to Pogtopia- it’ll be the safest option. You stay here and help get anyone else who’s injured to safety.” The older of the three ordered, kneeling down and taking the brunette into his arms carefully. </p><p>The blonde was hesitant before he nodded, wiping away his tears and standing up. He smiled weakly at his brother in appreciation and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of yelling coming from just across the crater. He saw his oldest brother and his dad together inside where the button room was supposed to be, both of them arguing aggressively.</p><p>“What have you done..?! After everything you’ve worked for!” Phil screamed out in disbelief at his son, not meeting the brunette’s gaze.</p><p>Wilbur laughed, but this time it was half-hearted and <em>almost</em> guilty. “If I can’t have L’Manberg.. nobody can..” He trailed off, looking over at his father blankly for a moment. “Phil.. kill me. Kill me. Stab me, Phil. End it.” He spoke, his expression unreadable as he shoved his sword towards the other man. </p><p>Phil snapped his head to face Wilbur, his blue eyes wide with disbelief. “What? Wil.. I- Why?” He spluttered, completely stunned by the other’s request. </p><p>The younger just pushed his sword closer wordlessly and for the first time that day, he met his father’s eyes. Phil took just one step back at the sight, only now realising just how broken his son really was. His hair was fuzzy and askew, his skin was pale and dirty, his clothes were tattered and worn, he looked incredibly tired, and his eyes were dark and held so many emotions it was hard to tell exactly what he was feeling. “Phil. Kill me. Murder me now. Dad.. kill me.” He repeated, this time sounding more like he was begging than asking.</p><p>“I can’t! You’re my son!” Phil exclaimed, his eyes watering at the idea of losing the man before him. “No matter what you do, how badly you fuck up, you’re still my son, Wilbur..” He whispered, reaching out to place a hand on his son’s shoulder only for the man to pull away.</p><p>“Please, dad. Kill me. They all want you to! Look! All of this destruction, all of this pain, is because of my actions.” Wilbur motioned to the crowd that had gathered, each of the people of what was once his country looking afraid and battle-worn. He held his sword out for the blonde man to take, and this time he did so. </p><p>Phil held his son’s sword in his shaking hands, sparing the man an apologetic glance before he did as he was asked and plunged the sword into the brunette’s stomach. The man smiled contently and fell forward slightly, grasping his father in a tight embrace before his body went limp and his breathing slowed until it stopped. “I’m sorry son.. I’m sorry, my boy.. I’m so sorry..” Phil whispered, sobbing into Wilbur’s cold shoulder. “I love you, Wilbur. I’m so sorry.” He mumbled, running his bloody hands through his son’s curly brown hair one last time before he pulled the sword from his body and stood up.</p><p>Tommy watched the scene in disbelief, tears falling from his eyes at the realisation of how <em>terribly</em> things had gone. He stood still, unsure as to what he was supposed to be doing now. His eldest brother was dead, his other brothers were injured and his dad just murdered his own son. </p><p>Phil stepped down from the remains of the button room with his bloodied sword in hand and rushed over to check on the youngest of his - now only three - sons. “Tommy! Are you okay? You’re not injured?” He questioned, wrapping his arms around the boy warmly. </p><p>“I.. Yes- What- You just- Wilbur..” Tommy attempted to form a sentence, but his throat felt as though it had closed up, so he just brought his hands up to hold his father close and began to cry into his bloody shirt. </p><p>Phil sighed, glad the blonde was uninjured. “Where are Techno and Tubbo..? Are they okay?” He asked, to which the boy in his arms sobbed harder. “Shh.. shh.. it’s alright.. Are they somewhere safe?” He received a slight nod. “Okay... uh.. are they in Pogtopia?” The boy nodded again and Phil patted his back gently. “Good.. good. Do you want me to take us there?” Tommy pulled away from his embrace and nodded at that, giving him hopeful eyes. “Let’s go, I’m sure they’re waiting for us.”</p><p>Phil decided that the most efficient way of travel would be to fly, so he picked the younger up and held him close before he spread his wings, leapt up and began to ascend to above the trees and rubble. Tommy let out a few yelps of surprise at the chosen actions, but didn’t argue with it since he knew it was the easiest way to get where they wanted to be.</p><p>After not long at all, Phil placed Tommy on the grass outside the entrance to Pogtopia and landed gracefully afterwards. Tommy was quick to brush himself off and begin his descent into the dimly lit cave, his dad following close behind. They entered a small room, which Phil had created for any severe medical situations, and made their way over to where the other two members of the family were. </p><p>Tubbo was in bed, sleeping peacefully and breathing evenly. Tommy immediately relaxed at the sight and slumped down on the stone floor, leaning his head against the wall exhaustedly. The poor boy was clearly incredibly worn out and Phil found himself worrying over the state of him.</p><p>“Tommy.. You wanna go take a shower? Tubbo probably won’t wake up for a little while, but I’m sure he’d like to know that you’re taking care of yourself when he does.” Techno spoke up, having caught the way his dad was looking at the youngest boy.</p><p>Tommy was about to protest but quickly decided against it, huffing and nodding as he stood up and left the room. “Is he okay?” The oldest man asked, referring to the brunette who was tucked under the covers and sleeping quietly.</p><p>Techno shrugged and leaned up against the wall. “He’ll be alright, I think. How about you? What’s with all the blood? You’re not injured?” He questioned, his magenta eyes meeting his dad’s blue ones with concern. </p><p>Phil froze what he was doing, which had been wiping some of the mentioned blood from his hands with a wet towel, and looked over at his son. “Uh, you know.. war.. and stuff..” He wasn’t sure how the man before him would react to the news of his older brother’s death, so he attempted to avoid the subject.</p><p>Techno was less than convinced, giving Phil a blank look before he sighed. “Yeah. ‘War and stuff’ doesn’t quite cut it, dad. Who’s blood is that? And.. where’s Wilbur? I know Tommy probably hates him now, but he’s still our brother so..” He mumbled, moving over to the blonde man and beginning to wipe the blood from his face gently.</p><p>Phil was silent. “Techno.. Wilbur.. isn’t coming back. This- This is his blood. I stabbed Wilbur. I killed my son.” He admitted, his voice barely above a whisper. His eyes watered with guilt and he looked away from the other man shamefully.</p><p>Magenta eyes studied Phil intently for a moment, attempting to find any sign of humour in his words, before he slumped down slightly in defeat. “Phil.. Oh my god. That’s..” He trailed off, instead opting to wrap his arms around his father silently, the older man burying his face in the pink haired man’s shoulder as he began to sob. “I’m.. sure it was for the best. Wilbur was.. not doing good, dad. It would’ve happened either way. The poor guy was practically dead the moment he lost the election. It’s not your fault.” He attempted to comfort, unsure of whether he was actually being helpful or not. </p><p>Phil was about to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of Tubbo groaning from the bed in the corner of the room.</p><p>Techno and Phil stood up, walking over to the sleepy boy slowly and smiling down at him. Tubbo smiled back weakly. “Hey guys, what’s going on?” He asked, and his smile faltered for a split second before he regained his composure.</p><p>Techno was the first to speak up. “Hi Tubbo. You got knocked out pretty bad, since you were right in the centre of the explosion zone, but-“ He trailed off as he noticed how Tubbo’s expression had become confused, his face twisted in a fearful and unsure way.</p><p>“Hey, uh, Techno.. can you speak again? And you, Phil?” The brunette questioned, giving them a look to say ‘don’t question it’ </p><p>“Sure.. what’s up, Tubbo?” Techno spoke, a little louder this time. The boy only seemed to become more distressed, and looked over at Phil expectantly.</p><p>Phil raised an eyebrow curiously. “You alright, son? What’s wrong?” </p><p>Tubbo’s eyes began to water and panic was evident on his face now. “Guys I.. I can’t hear you- I can’t hear anything-“ He exclaimed, receiving shocked looks in return.</p><p>“That’s not.. oh- oh no. The explosion.. must’ve damaged his ears. I- I don’t think there’s any way to fix it- Phil-“ Techno admitted, clearly panicked at the revelation.</p><p>At that moment, Tommy stepped into the room. The two men looked over to the door at the sound of the youngest family member entering, but Tubbo didn’t seem to register that anything had happened until he saw them move. “Tubbo! You’re okay! Oh, I’m so glad.. I was so- Tubbo? Why are you crying?” Tommy rushed over to the bedside worriedly.</p><p>“He.. can’t hear anything, Tommy.. He’s deaf. He can’t hear you.” Techno answered for Tubbo,  the mentioned boy reaching out to grab at Tommy’s shirt and pull him down into a hug.</p><p>Tommy sat down on the bed next to his brother, stunned into silence. He didn’t know what to say. Or, rather, what to do. What he said wouldn’t exactly make much of a difference to the brunette right now. He rummaged around in his bag, which he’d left at the bedside, and ended up pulling out a leather book and pen with a huff. He opened the book and wrote something down before showing the page to Tubbo. <em>It’s going to be okay.</em></p><p>Tubbo smiled weakly at his brother’s attempt to comfort him, appreciative that he was trying to find an alternative until someone could come up with a solution. “Thank you, Tommy. Do you.. mind if I keep that book on me? That way I can hand it to anyone who wants to speak to me until I can hear again.. if that ever happens,” He asked.</p><p>Tommy smiled and nodded, writing something else down. <em>Of course, Tubbo. That’s why I got it out.</em> He showed the brunette, receiving a smile in return.</p><p>“Do you mind if I write something?” Phil asked, smiling down at his sons. Tommy just nodded and handed him the book and pen. <em>I’m glad you’re okay. I promise Techno and I will try and figure out a way for you to hear again soon. But I think you should get some rest for now.</em> He smiled softly at Tubbo, messing with his son’s hair gently and receiving a giggle in response.</p><p>“That.. yeah. I’m still really tired..” Tubbo yawned, closing his eyes for a moment before deciding that he didn’t like not being able to tell whether people were beside him or not and opening them again. “Can.. you guys stay with me..? I don’t wanna be alone,” He asked quietly, his face reddening slightly in embarrassment at the admittance of his fear. His family smiled, each of them nodding.</p><p>Tubbo was concerned about where Wilbur was; how the people of his country were; and how he’d be president now that he was deaf, but he decided to worry about that later. For now, he could enjoy the presence of his family and the chance to finally take a break from fighting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY POG!!!!! Maybe you’ll get a third today??? I dunno, I’ve got a lot of stuff planned to write heheh,,,👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dangerous Night And Darkness (Sleepy Bois Inc. and Blind! Tommy (au))</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy decides to go out on an adventure, but when he finds himself surrounded by mobs and his vision taken away, Phil is the one to save him.</p>
<p>Trigger warning for  graphic depictions of blood and violence!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!! I promise I’m gonna try and get around to doing any remaining requests soon, but I just,, have so many,, of my own ideas,, that I wanna write,,</p>
<p>This is an au where Tommy, Wilbur, Techno and Phil are a family! Tubbo is president and Tommy is Vice President and Tubbo lives with Schlatt, who is good in this au and takes the role of Tubbo’s dad! :)</p>
<p>Anyways!! I hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I let out a content sigh as I flopped down onto the soft grass and shielded my eyes from the bright sun. I had been walking through the woods surrounding L’Manberg while heading to the archery range for a while now, and it was safe to say that the chance to take a break on such a pleasant day was definitely what I needed.</p>
<p>I cracked open my eyes slightly, looking up at the few clouds that were spread across the late afternoon sky. After a moment of just laying on the grass, I sat up and began to rummage through my bag for a snack. The fuel would most definitely be needed for the amount of energy I’d use in a minute.</p>
<p>Once I felt as though I’d regained enough energy to begin practice, I stood up and grabbed my bow from my backpack along with a few arrows. Practicing archery was my personal favourite pass-time, as I could finally take a moment or so to be away from the stress of being Vice President of my country. I didn’t get the chance often (I had to come up with an excuse to not attend a meeting with Tubbo that afternoon, to which he hadn’t believed me but let me go anyways.) but when I did it was always exciting. My dad, Phil, was never keen on letting me go out and do ‘dangerous’ activities without supervision from either him, Techno, or Wilbur, but this was one of the few things I could spend my time doing that he wasn’t entirely aware of. </p>
<p>I practiced for hours, only stopping when I realised that it was beginning to get dark and I had a long way to walk home. With a groan of annoyance, I shoved my equipment back into my bag and pulled it onto my back to begin the walk into L’Manberg. I wandered through the trees for a while as the sun set, the sky glowing a deep orange and purple through the thick branches and leaves that sheltered me. I decided that it could be faster to take a shortcut through the thicker area of the woods, since they ended right by the entrance to L’Manberg’s walls, and began to cut through the foliage that got in my way with my sword in an attempt to get through. </p>
<p>My decision had quickly proven to be a bad one, however, when I realised how similar everything looked in the swiftly darkening lighting and that I didn’t actually know what the right direction was. I didn’t let the realisation get me down though; I was tough enough to face a couple of mobs if I came across them, no worries. A zombie or two couldn’t do any permanent damage.</p>
<p>It was a while until I finally found my way out of the thicker part of the forest, hope bubbling in my chest at the sight of light in the distance; I had to be close to <em>somewhere</em> safe that I could take a break in! I began to pick up my pace excitedly at the thought of being in the warm inside of a home, and smiled as I saw a building come into view.</p>
<p>The excitement quickly turned into dread, however, when I realised that the building was not a home, but a witch’s hut instead. I halted my movements at the edge of the clearing, not wanting to alert whatever may have been inhabiting the small building, and instead began to step back towards the cover of the trees. </p>
<p>Then I heard hissing.</p>
<p>I turned around to look at where the noise was coming from, only having time to react with a scream at the sight of a creeper before it blew up and I was launched across the clearing, my body hitting the ground with a <em>thud</em>.</p>
<p>I groaned in pain and raised a hand to hold my head where I had hit it on the hard earth, stumbling to my feet as quickly as I could before something else got to me. I unsheathed my sword at the sight of two zombies and a skeleton emerging from the bushes. I moved swiftly, just barely dodging an arrow - which instead lodged itself into the wooden hut behind me- and pulling my shield out to further provide some sort of safety for myself. </p>
<p>The skeleton was first to attack, managing to get three arrows into my shield and one scarily close to hitting my leg before I got close enough to slash at it with my sword and leave it as nothing but bones on the dirt floor. The zombies approached slowly and I didn’t worry much about taking them out, but a chill spread across my body as I heard the familiar sound of cackling. I turned to face the witch swiftly, keeping my attention on the placement of the zombies from the corner of my eye while I attempted to figure out what the witch before me would do. </p>
<p>She grabbed a potion bottle from her pockets and my eyes widened in the realisation that it was poison, raising my shield rapidly to avoid the dangerous liquid, closing my eyes for just a second in anticipation before letting out a sigh of relief at the sound of the glass shattering against the piece of wood and metal. Lowering my shield, I moved towards her and slashed my sword, hitting her in the arm and grinning triumphantly at the sight. She wasn’t finished, though, because she pulled out another bottle - this time of harming - and threw it before I could fully react. I jumped back in surprise, the glass smashing on the ground in front of me and getting a few drops of the liquid on my legs. </p>
<p>The effects weren’t as bad as they would’ve been if she’d hit me directly, but I still hissed in pain and dropped to one knee at the pain. I swung my sword at the witch another time, hitting and killing her successfully. I huffed exhaustedly, glad it was over, before I felt a cold hand place itself on my shoulder.</p>
<p>A yell escaped my lips at the sight of the zombies I’d forgotten about while caught up fighting the witch now stood behind me, pulling me towards them aggressively. I shuffled back across the grass fearfully, my legs still aching from the effects of the harming potion, and held my sword out towards them in an attempt to be threatening. My eyes widened when my only defence was suddenly shot out of my hands by a nearby skeleton, a feeling of dread building up in my stomach as the zombies closed in.</p>
<p>I tried to get up and run, a last attempt at escaping my situation, yet didn’t get far as two surprisingly strong hands wrapped themselves around my right ankle and pulled me back. The grip was harsh and elicited a cry of pain from me as the skin was pierced by the sheer force of it. The zombie held me down, backing off for only long enough for me to kick my good leg into it’s stomach and begin to crawl away.</p>
<p>My pace picked up desperately as I began to cry, screaming and shouting for help as the sound of the undead chasing after me picked up. I looked over at the witch’s hut and realised that if I could make it inside there until morning, I would be safe to call for help when the sun rose. The revelation made my eyes light up hopefully, crawling towards the tiny building with the wish of safety. </p>
<p>But the little hope I had was taken as quickly as it came when a skeleton stood before me, seemingly looking down at me in contemplation before it pulled out an arrow and plunged it downwards, slashing my face right through my eyes. </p>
<p>The pain was instant and I let out an ear piercing scream at the feeling. I attempted to look around and find my surroundings, but it was of no use because the hit had taken my eyes with it. I began to sob, warm liquid - which I assumed was blood - now slipping down my face. I screamed out over and over again as I felt cold hands grabbing at me, thinking it was over. </p>
<p>But suddenly there was the sound of fighting, someone swearing under their breath before I heard the horrid sound of the creatures that had been tormenting me coming to their end. Then, the voice was closer, and I recognised it immediately. “Tommy? Son? Oh my god! Shit, Tommy..! What the hell happened?” I felt Phil grab at me, pulling me up so that I was presumably facing him.</p>
<p>I sobbed harder at the realisation that he’d saved me, grabbing out in his general direction in hopes of some sort of comfort. “Phil- Dad- I-is that you..? I- I can’t see anything, dad..!” I whimpered, letting out a grateful cry as I felt him place his hands on my face gently.</p>
<p>“It’s me.. I know, I know, Tommy. You’re gonna be okay, son. Let’s.. let’s get you home- Your brothers have been worried sick!” He whispered and picked me up, cradling me close to him as he stood. “I’m gonna fly us home, okay? So don’t be alarmed, I’ve got you.” He spoke softly, to which I just nodded. </p>
<p>The feeling of flying now that I couldn’t see was terrifying, to say the least. It felt like I was constantly falling and I was incredibly tense the whole time, although my body was weak and my consciousness was quickly ebbing away. I must’ve fallen asleep while we were in the air, because the next thing I knew we had landed and Phil was saying something about how we were close to our house.</p>
<p>As soon as we got into the house Phil shouted to someone - one of my brothers, I assumed - and quickly began taking my bag and any other accessories I’d taken out with me off. “Techno, thank god. Can you get the medical supplies while I get Tommy sat down? Ask Wilbur to grab clean pyjamas and turn the heating on too, would you?” He asked the person, who I now knew must’ve been Techno, before he took me into another room and sat me down on what I could identify as the sofa in our living room. “You’re gonna be fine, Tommy, just hold on for a little bit longer. Stay with me, okay?” His voice was worried and it pained me to think about the look he’d be giving me in that moment. I just nodded, my energy too low to think of anything else.</p>
<p>Not long after, the sound of two people entering the room sounded out. “Holy shit. What happened to him? His- his eyes, dad..” Wilbur’s voice was the first I heard of the three.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Wil. I just found him like this, with a bunch of zombies and skeletons on him.” The oldest man replied quickly. “Can you pass me the medical stuff please, Techno?” He added, his tone urgent. </p>
<p>Techno grumbled what I assumed was a yes and then I heard shuffling. “You didn’t get hit with any potions, Tommy?” He asked as he moved closer.</p>
<p>I thought for a moment. “Uh.. yeah, I did. Harming. On my legs.” I answered quietly, kicking my legs only slightly for emphasis. </p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll go get the milk and I’ll brew a healing potion.. Techno, you okay to start cleaning his face wounds? Wilbur, you can help clean up the wounds on his ankle.” Phil announced, his voice getting further away as he presumably left the room. </p>
<p>“Yeah.. Uh, okay.. I’m gonna start by cleaning you up and we can go from there.” Techno spoke gently, taking my face in his hands and moving it around slightly to do what I could only assume was get a better look at the damage. “Shit.. it’s not looking good, Tommy.. Your eyes are.. well.. not much of them is left.” He muttered, my heart sinking at his words. </p>
<p>The hands on my face were removed for a moment and were then replaced with a damp cloth, making me wince and recoil from the touch in pain. “Tommy. Stop flinching. I know it must hurt, but I’ve gotta clean the wounds or they’ll get infected.” Techno reminded sternly, pulling me closer again and returning to cleaning my face and the area around my eyes. </p>
<p>“It’s gonna be okay Big T. I’m sure nobody will mind! Besides, you’re gonna look like a total badass for surviving something like this.” Wilbur piped up, taking a hold of my leg carefully and propping it up on something. He did the same as my other brother, taking a cloth and cleaning out the wounds on my ankle gently. I clenched my teeth at the feeling, but didn’t move away from the feeling like I had with Techno.</p>
<p>I scoffed at his words. “Yeah. Sure. I’m fucking blind, Wilbur. There’s nothing <em>badass</em> about that.” I complained bitterly. I wasn’t angry at him for trying to make me feel better about it, but I was definitely not in the mood for my eldest brother’s shit. </p>
<p>“Oh, come on! It’s totally cool, son.” Phil chimed in, making me shake my head slightly but quickly stop myself with a hiss of pain. My dad chuckled in amusement. “Careful there. You gotta take it easy for a while, dude.” He warned. “I’ve got a healing potion and some milk. You’re gonna need to drink the milk first and then take the potion after, otherwise you won’t get the effects.” He added.</p>
<p>I nodded slowly, sighing as Techno backed off and Phil raised the glass to my lips. I took hold of it cautiously. “I can do it myself..” I grumbled, not entirely impressed by the way my family seemed to be babying me. I drank the milk quickly, the pain in my legs subsiding almost completely. </p>
<p>Phil took the glass back, placing it down somewhere, and then handed me a small glass bottle. “This should help your wounds heal quicker. And it’ll take the pain away,” he paused. “But we’re still gonna need to bandage you up since it doesn’t completely fix you.”</p>
<p>I groaned, but drank the potion gratefully anyways. The pain went down by a lot, but there was still a dull feeling there. “Thank you. I feel a lot better already, but.. I’m so tired. Can you hurry up and bandage these stupid wounds so I can get some fuckin’ sleep?” I complained, to which all four of us began to laugh.</p>
<p>“Sure, sure, we’ll get you patched up in no time, Tommy.” Wilbur laughed, patting my knee in amusement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>An update on a weekday??? Poggg,,,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Somewhere Out There (Tommy and Dead! Tubbo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo died permanently in the TNT explosion, and Tommy visits his grave. He gets a visit from his best friend’s ghost and quickly ends up wishing he could’ve done something to save the other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhh trigger warning for major character death? Tubbo’s dead in this oneshot so,, it is going to be sad,,, </p>
<p>Anyways, I got inspired by the song “Talking To The Moon” by Bruno Mars lol :)</p>
<p>Anyways, I’m sorry for the angst LMAO I promise I’ll write something wholesome soon :]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>”Tubbo! Tubbo! Where are you?! Please, Tubbo!” I screamed, running around the rubble frantically in an attempt to find my best friend. The boy had been in the middle of the TNT blast and I couldn’t find him now, which panicked me immensely.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Tommy! He’s- Tubbo’s over here-“ I heard Fundy shout, to which I rushed over to him. “I- I’m sorry, Tommy..” The fox whispered once I got close enough to hear him without yelling. I raised an eyebrow curiously as I looked around for the brunette before my eyes settled on the boy’s body on the floor, dirty and bloodied.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I collapsed to the floor next to him, grasping at his face desperately in hopes that he was only asleep. “Tubbo! No, no, please.. This wasn’t supposed to happen- Tubbo, Big T, please wake up..!” I begged, tears slipping from my eyes and wetting his green shirt slightly. “You’re so cold, Tubbo.. Come on, wake up! We won! You can’t die on me now! You can’t leave me here alone!” I sobbed, grasping his face harder in desperation. He still didn’t reply.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Tommy.. He’s dead, Tommy. There’s nothing you can do for him now. We’ve gotta go- You’ve gotta let him go, son.” Phil’s voice came from behind me and I snapped my head towards him in disbelief at the words.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I shook my head, pulling the older boy close to me defensively. “No! He’s not <strong>dead</strong>, Phil! We can save him! Please, please save him, Phil. I can’t- I don’t want to do this without him-“ I sobbed, holding onto the body of my best friend as if if I didn’t let him go it wouldn’t be real.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Phil grabbed my arm gently, tugging me away from the dead body carefully. I struggled in his hold, trying to hit and scratch at him in an attempt to hold my friend just once more. “Tommy. He’s dead. He’s gone. I know it hurts, but please, we have to get out of here before those withers spawn. I don’t want to lose you too, Tommy.” He whispered, pulling into a quick hug before he dragged me off towards my home in L’Manberg.</em>
</p>
<p>I sat at the bench in silence, looking out over the land that was now my own. I sighed and slumped down in my seat, my eyes travelling over to the small grave that stood just a few feet away. <em>‘President Tubbo’</em> was all the sign said, reminding me just how horribly that day had gone. Maybe if I had never passed on my presidency to the brunette, he wouldn’t be dead and gone now? I didn’t know. There was no way to tell how things could’ve turned out if something different had happened on the 16th. </p>
<p>“I miss you, Big T. I’m so lost, running the country without you. It’s harder than I imagined. Sometimes I wish Wilbur was still here to advise me, you know? Is that bad? He betrayed us. He <em>murdered</em> you. Yet I can’t be as angry at him as I wish I was. How come he gets to be a ghost and not you? Is it because you’re in heaven? I hope you are; you deserve an eternity of peace.” I ranted quietly, wiping tears that I didn’t realise were falling from my face harshly.</p>
<p>There was a quiet laugh from beside me and I snapped my head towards the noise in shock. “Sorry for scaring you, Tommy- I didn’t mean to sneak up on you like that.” <em>Tubbo</em> was sat beside me, smiling over at me warmly. He was almost the same as before he died, except he was much paler and looked so tired it worried me despite the fact that it most likely didn’t effect him. His clothes were worn and his hair was messy, yet his blue eyes seemed to look just as bright as ever. </p>
<p>“Tubbo? How are you- You’re here?” I spluttered, disbelief written on my features as I stared at him.</p>
<p>He let out another laugh. “Of course! I mean, it’s not for long, but I wanted to visit you. It hurts to see you talking to yourself here every day, Big Man. So you can talk to me today.” He replied.</p>
<p>I nodded, smiling through my tears. “I missed your voice so much, you know. I- I missed <em>you</em> a lot. You had to be a bitch and die on me back there, huh?” I laughed, to which Tubbo joined in.</p>
<p>“Yeah, kinda a dick move, huh? Sorry. I missed you too. It’s not any fun being dead when you can only interact with the two people who caused you pain when you were alive. I wish I could talk to you more.” He explained, nudging my side slightly.</p>
<p>I stared at him for a moment before I nodded. “Wilbur and Schlatt can.. see you..?” I questioned.</p>
<p>“They can. We can interact as if we’re alive. It’d be cool if Wilbur didn’t fucking kill me and Schlatt didn’t attempt to do the same. But hey, at least Ghostbur isn’t a fucking maniac. And Schlatt isn’t too bad either, I guess. Although, Wil can’t seem to grasp the concept of me not wanting to be friends with him immediately after he blew up my country and took my life in the process.” He explained, looking out at the sunset thoughtfully.</p>
<p>“Remember when we were here before the war? We fuckin’ argued over how this house looked for ages. You always were so doubtful of my building skills,” I recalled, receiving a hum of agreement in return. “I’ve improved for you since you’ve been gone, though. I wanted to rebuild L’Manberg the way you would’ve wanted it done. Do you like it?” I questioned.</p>
<p>He nodded softly, turning to look over at New L’Manberg. “I love it, Tommy. You’re doing a good job, you know. I know you don’t think so, but it is true. You’re working so hard despite how badly you’re hurting. It’s admirable, really.”</p>
<p>I was silent for a moment before I smiled. “Thank you, Toob. I’m glad you think so. It’s not the same without you though. L’Manberg was a much better place when you were around.” I reasoned.</p>
<p>Tubbo sighed and leaned against my side, resting his head on my shoulder. “I wish I could be there for you all the time. It’s not fair how only Wilbur gets to be seen and heard by everyone at every moment. And then he acts all innocent too, it’s stupid. I’m not asking for much, you know? I just want to interact with my friends. It’s painful, seeing everyone moving on or getting through their shit and not being able to be a part of it.” He muttered.</p>
<p>I nodded slowly, leaning into him slightly and attempting to ignore how cold he felt. “Yeah. I.. Wish you could still be here with me too,” I whispered, closing my eyes as I sighed.</p>
<p>“We’ll be reunited one day, Big Man. Just.. promise not to make it too soon. You’ve got a country to lead, after all.” Tubbo replied.</p>
<p>I smiled slightly, nodding. “I promise I’ll try. I.. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you, Tubbo. I’m sorry you were the one who had to suffer.” I spoke again, but this time there was no response. I opened my eyes and felt my heart sink when I realised the brunette was gone. “..I’ll see you soon, Tubbo. I miss you.” I whispered, wiping the silent tears that had fallen from my eyes before I stood up.</p>
<p>I spared one last glance at my best friend’s grave before I turned around and headed back down the wooden pathway into the centre of L’Manberg, my hopes for the future brighter than when I’d arrived.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Like Father, Like Son (Jschlatt and  Ram! Tubbo (au))</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo grows horns! At first, he’s hesitant. He’s confused and hurt, not wanting to be anything like the tyrannical leader of Manberg, but Schlatt promises to change his ways after the revelation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Basically, this is some big coincidental au where Schlatt is actually Tubbo’s father! </p>
<p>Uhh the end of this was kinda rushed bc I lost the motivation so I do apologise but,,, take it anyways ^-^</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sighed softly as I placed the last paper on the large pile of work, glad I had finally finished for the day. The amount of work was overwhelming and over the past few hours I’d been developing a headache that just kept getting worse. Schlatt wasn’t the kind of person to let me off early, however, so I had to sit it out and complete the paperwork despite the pain. </p>
<p>After sitting in my chair at the desk for around five minutes to regather my thoughts, I stood up and exited the office. I headed through the corridors of the White House until I reached the President’s office, standing back from the door slightly to brace myself before knocking. I received a shout of “come in” in response and opened the door slowly, stepping into the room wearily. </p>
<p>“Ah! Tubbo! I take it you’ve finished your work for today?” Schlatt exclaimed from his seat by the desk, his red eyes watching me as I moved further into the small room. </p>
<p>I nodded meekly, hoping that he wouldn’t have any further tasks for me so that I could finally rest and get rid of my awful headache. “Yes, Schlatt. All done. It’s stacked on my desk. Would you like me to bring it to you? Or are you going to pick it up once you’re finished here?” I replied, my voice flat in an attempt to mask any discomfort I was feeling.</p>
<p>The man seemed to think for a moment before he grinned with false proudness. “Brilliant! Could you bring it up to me? I’m going to be working late tonight,” He paused to motion at his own stack of unfinished paperwork. “I’ll let you get to bed right afterwards. You look awfully tired, Tubbo..” He commented, making me tense up.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah. Didn’t get a lot of sleep last night. I’m fine, though.” I cringed internally at the obvious fear in my voice, knowing that it was an obvious lie. </p>
<p>The ram hybrid didn’t comment on it, though, and instead moved to stand next to me. “I see.. Well.. You know what? I can get the paperwork. You should go to bed, we’ve got a meeting with Dream tomorrow and I don’t want you to be falling asleep in the middle of it!” </p>
<p>My eyes widened at the man’s words, looking up at him curiously. “Huh? You- Okay. Thank you Schlatt. I’ll.. be on my way now, then.” I muttered, disbelief at the usually horrible leader’s decision evident on my features.</p>
<p>He just smiled and placed a hand on my head, messing with my hair and making me flinch only slightly. “Good night Tubbo!” He called out as I turned to leave, receiving only a wave in return before I closed the wooden door behind me and ran off down the hall.</p>
<p>Once I reached my bedroom I slammed my door shut and sunk down against it, panting slightly from the way that I’d ran all the way from the other side of the building. I grabbed my head in an attempt of some sort of comfort, gripping my hair in my hands. I paused my movements, however, when I felt a tiny bump on the side of my head. I felt at my skull curiously and winced as I touched the area again. There were two bumps on either side of my head which - thankfully - wouldn’t be visible through my hair.</p>
<p>I let my hands fall from my head slightly, my heart racing at the discovery. In the end, I decided that I’d probably just hit my head in the night or something and that they’d probably be gone by the morning, I just needed sleep. So that’s exactly what I did.</p>
<p>Standing up from my place by the door, I wandered over to my wardrobe. I took out my pyjamas and headed back over to my bed, changing out of the unnecessarily uncomfortable suit that Schlatt gave me and into the familiar comfort of my pyjamas. After I was ready I flopped down onto my bed, passing out not long after my head hit the pillow. </p>
<p>The next morning I woke up earlier than usual, thankful to know that my headache from the previous night had gone. I sat up slowly, stretching my arms above my head with a content yawn. Surprisingly, I hadn’t slept that well in a while. I was usually kept awake with nightmares of the election, or with so much work that I didn’t even get to retreat back to my room for the night, so it was pleasant to finally feel refreshed. </p>
<p>I slipped out of bed gently, padding over to my bathroom quietly so that I could properly freshen up before I got dressed for the day. I locked the wooden door behind me, turning and resting my hands on the edge of the counter afterwards. Looking up into the mirror, my eyes quickly widened at the sight of myself. </p>
<p>I had horns.</p>
<p>There were two dark horns sticking out of the side of my head. They weren’t quite as big Schlatt’s, but were still rather large in proportion to my head. I let out a scream of disbelief, raising a hand to cover my mouth as to not disturb the other residents of the building. </p>
<p>I moved my hands to reach for the keratin appendages, grasping them for just a moment before recoiling in a mix of disgust and fear. “Holy shit- How- What the fuck is going on-“ I muttered, looking from my reflection to my hands in an attempt to find any reason that this could just be my imagination. But the fact that I had been able to feel the horns under my fingers and the weighed down feeling in my head was evidence enough that this was very much real.</p>
<p>I let out a yelp of surprise when there was suddenly knocking at my door, turning to look at it fearfully. “Tubbo? You good, dude? I heard you scream and I wanted to check in-“ Eret’s voice came from the other side of the dark wood, and I let out a sigh of relief. </p>
<p>“It’s okay! I’m fine! Just.. uh.. Yeah. I’m fine.” I called back, my shoulders slumping as I realised that there was no way Eret would buy into the lie.</p>
<p>The door handle rattled slightly. “Can I come in? I don’t believe that for a second, and if something happened to you.. Schlatt... would not be happy.” They spoke again. </p>
<p>I stood still for a moment, unsure of what to do. Eret was not exactly the most trustworthy person, but anyone else would probably tell Schlatt immediately. They at least cared enough to know the consequences of telling the President something like that, surely. “Okay. Fine. But.. you have to promise you won’t tell Schlatt. Ever. No matter what.” I answered finally, placing my hand on the lock in anticipation.</p>
<p>There was silence on the other side of the door for a moment before they spoke up again. “..Alright. I promise, Tubbo. You have my word.” They assured me. </p>
<p>I took a deep breath and unlocked the door, stepping back to let the king in. They entered in silence, closing the door behind them before they turned to look at me. “Oh- Oh my god- Tubbo.. you have- There are horns on your head-“ They gasped.</p>
<p>“Shh! Yeah, no shit! I.. don’t know why they’re there, Eret- I just.. woke up with them..!” I hissed, turning away from their gaze in embarrassment. </p>
<p>Eret placed a hand on my shoulder gently. “You don’t want them, then..?” They questioned.</p>
<p>“Of course I don’t! I have fucking <em>horns</em>, Eret! Do you know how Tommy and Wil would react if they saw these?! Do you know how <em>Schlatt</em> would react if he saw these?! I’m so screwed!” I yelled, grabbing Eret’s shoulders harshly. </p>
<p>“If I saw what?” </p>
<p>I froze at the voice, my head snapping to the doorway fearfully. Schlatt was stood there watching us curiously, a slight smirk dancing across his features as his red eyes met mine. “Oh. I see. They finally grew in, huh?” He spoke, clearly amused at the sight of me.</p>
<p>“You <em>knew</em> this would happen? What the fuck have you done to me? I- This isn’t supposed to happen, is it?” I panicked, stepping back from the ram hybrid fearfully.</p>
<p>He chuckled darkly for a moment before a smile spread on his face. “Oh, Tubbo.. Of course I knew! Why else would I keep you here after exiling your friends? It’s because you have so much more <em>potential</em> than either of them! <em>You</em> could be the next president of Manberg, not them!” He exclaimed, his voice filled with what sounded like excitement as he began to step closer to me.</p>
<p>I backed away again, my eyes wide in shock at the revelation. “No! No way! You- You’ve ruined everything for me..! They were like my brothers, Schlatt! If they see these they’re going to.. They’ll...” I trailed off, both because I didn’t want to finish that sentence and also because I began to cry. I sobbed, my shoulders shaking softly as I did so. It was all too much for me.</p>
<p>Schlatt watched me curiously for a moment before he registered what was happening and stepped towards me, pulling me closer and wrapping me in a tight embrace. I tensed at the feeling, before deciding that it would do no harm to give in to someone who was trying to help me for once. “Listen.. I know you.. care... about Tommy and Wilbur, but.. would they accept you for who you truly are? No. And what reason do they have not to? None! Just because you’re related to the new President, doesn’t mean that you’re gonna fuck things up as badly as him. Tubbo, I know I’ve not been very good to anyone in Manberg.. but I think you have the potential to fix that. You can advise me on where I’ve gone wrong, and we can change it. Maybe then.. people won’t be so afraid of you..” He spoke up, running a hand through my hair - avoiding my horns - to try and comfort me.</p>
<p>I didn’t particularly agree with what he was saying, and some part of me was trying to react to his use of “related”, but I concluded that I was much too tired to reply. So all I did was nod before I closed my eyes and fell asleep in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m sorry the end was rushed :( but!! Requests are still open!! No guarantee I’ll do them all but the more ideas I have the more likely I am to write something,,, so please do just,,, dump your ideas in the comments,,, and I will add them to a list of stuff I wanna do if I like the idea :D</p>
<p>It’s the Christmas holidays in two and a half weeks so hopefully the two weeks off school will give me plenty of time to get a lot of oneshots done?? I hope so! Please do feel free to request Christmas themed oneshots for me to write in the next 24 days :0</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I promise I’ll try and update often, but please do try and remember that I’m still in school (For how much longer with the way lockdown is looking? I’m not sure,) so I don’t particularly have a lot of time on my hands. </p>
<p>Thank you for reading, and comments for requests are highly appreciated! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>